Cewek? Cowok?
by lash uchiha
Summary: What happen jika Jiraiya mengira kalo Itachi adalah cewek? Ikuti juga gimana serunya para mesumer dalam menabak apakah Itachi Uchiha itu cewek? apa cowok? Akankah Jiraiya, Pein, Hidan, dan Minato berhasil? chapter 5 update!
1. Chapter 1

Kisah ini aku plesetkan dari cerita naruto yang asli jadi, jangan dianggap serius.

**Disclaimer: Pak Masashi Kishimoto Sensei.**

**Warning: OOC , AU.**

**By: Uchi Chan Presents.**

**Cerita sebelumnya..**

Waktu Itachi dan Kisame datang ke Konoha untuk menjenguk Sasuke tanpa sengaja mereka malah bertemu dengan Jiraiya dan Naruto. Lalu Sasuke memperkenalkan kakaknya dan temannya ke Naruto dan Jiraiya. Pertama kali Jiraiya melihat Itachi, dia sudah berasumsi kalo dia adalah cewek dan Jiraiya amat tertarik sama kakaknya Sasuke itu.

Beberapa hari kemudian, Itachi dan Kisame sudah harus kembali ke habitat mereka (_emang binatang?_). Sementara itu, Jiraiya yang udah terlanjur suka sama si Itachi berusaha untuk bertemu kembali dengan Itachi. Maka dia menanyakan alamat Itachi pada Sasuke, setelah mendapatkan alamatnya Jiraiya pun pergi tanpa pamit untuk menemui Itachi._ Berhasilkah dia?_

Nah, sekarang kita akan liat kisah selanjutnya.

_Happy reading!_ ^^

Di depan sebuah gua yang sebenarnya ini adalah sebuah kos-kossan dengan nama kos Akatsuki...

**Ting ting ting**

Bunyi bel kecil yang dibunyikan secara cepat.

**Ting ting ting!**

Bunyi tersebut kian nyaring terdengar.

**Ting ting!**

_Bukan permen..._

**Ting ting**

_bukan biskuit..._ (_ah, malah ngiklan dikit deh!_).

Sementara itu, didalam gua ada dua makhluk yang satu tiduran sementara yang satunya lagi komat-kamit.

"Seratus dua puluh..."

(_tau kan siapa?_).

**Ting ting ting!**

"Seratus dua puluh li..."

**Ting ting ting!**

"Grooook... grooooook..."

"Hey, Dan! Liatin tuh diluar berisik banget!" suruh Kakuzu sebel karena gak bisa ngitung dengan tenang (_ngitung duit donk so, pastinya!_).

"Groooooook... groooooook..." yang disuruh malah makin kenceng ngorok.

"Heh... Nih anak malah ngorok terus, gue timpuk ajah deh!" bisik Kakuzu jail.

**GLODAAAAK!**

Sebuah koper hitam mendarat dengan indah tepat di atas tubuh Hidan dan berhasil membuat Hidan jadi terbangun. Bukan cuman terbangun, dia malah sampe kaget setengah mateng karena lemparan Kakuzu yang maha dahsyat.

"Heh, Zu! Kira-kira donk kalo ngelempar!" protes Hidan yang jantungnya masih _dak dik duk_.

"Lha kamu, aku bangunin gak bangun-bangun! Ya udah, aku ambil jalan pintas menuju pantas!" balas Kakuzu.

"Tapi, kan gak perlu lempar koper segala! Mana kopernya segedhe Thirex lagi! (_Maksud nya dinosaurus gitu! Dasar Hidan!_)." Hidan masih ngelus-elus tubuhnya (_Baca: perut_) yang kena timpuk "Ada apa kok ngebangunin gue? Padahal, tadi gue lagi mimpi nyium si author." lanjutnya (_Ikh, nista amat gue dicium Hidan! _*_teriakan author seneng ampek lompat-lompat_*).

**Ting ting ting!**

Bunyi bel tadi masih belum berhenti.

"Tuh, kayaknya ada tamu." kata Kakuzu "Liatin gih!" suruhnya.

"Ya, ya!" sahut Hidan langsung ngacir tanpa pamit tanpa salam.

**Ting ting ting!**

Bunyi bel kian mengeras, mungkin karena orangnya udah sebel dari tadi ngebunyiin bel tapi, gak dianggap.

"Yah, selamat siang!" sapa Hidan pada tamu yang datang.

"Siang juga!" balas sang tamu.

"Hah!" betapa terkejutnya Hidan saat liat siapa yang datang ternyata adalah... "Sapa loe?" lanjut Hidan datar karena gak tau siapa orang tersebut (_Lha terus, ngapain dia tadi mesti sok kaget segala?_).

"Apuah! Jadi kau tidak tau siapa aku!" tanya sang tamu tersinggung "Dengarkan aku baik-baik." kata sang tamu. Hidan cuma ngangguk.

"Ehem... Ehem..." pria ini berdehem dulu sebelum memulai perkenalan dirinya "Aku adalah pria sejati (_Ya iyalah!_), seorang pria yang bahkan bisa membuat bayi menangis hanya dengan mendengar namaku (_Kasian banget tuh bayi!_), dan membuat para wanita 'cantik' (_Inget, cuma wanita 'cantik'_) menjerit karena melihat wajahku (_Pasti karena ketakutan_). Aku adalah seorang pertapa mesum eh? Maksudku pertapa dari gunung _Myoboku_... JIRAIYA!" tereak cowok tadi pas nyebuti namanya dan berhasil ngebikin si Hidan konslet (_emang listrik!_).

"Hah?"Hidan cuman meng'hah' "Anu... gue kagak _ngartos sampeyan membung nopo_?" tanya Hidan sok jowo (Translet:_ Anu... Saya tidak mengerti anda bicara apa?_).

"Sudahlah! Aku ke sini untuk menemui seorang wanita." ucap cowok yang diketahui bernama Jiraiya tersebut. Dia mulai celingukan nyari cewek yang dia ingin temui.

_'Cewek?'_ batin Hidan _kaget 'Gawat juga, disini kan ceweknya cuma dua.'_ batinnya lagi _'Kalo Konan kayaknya gak mungkin kenal ama orang sedeng ini tapi, kalo dia mungkin kenal... Hmm... tapi...'_ batin lanjutannya.

"Heh, jangan diem aja! Mana ceweknya?" tanya Jiraiya sebel.

"Dengar, ya pak tua di sini gak ada cewek! Ini kos-kosan kusus cowok." terang Hidan ngusir-ngusir si Jiraiya kayak ngusir nyamuk _DB_.

"Tidak bisa, aku dapat informasi dari orang yang kupercaya kalo cewek itu tinggal disini." jelas Jiraiya ngotot.

"Udah gue bilangin kalo disini kos-kosan cowok!" bentak Hidan "Loe cepetan balik ajah ke komunitas loe!" lanjutnya yang langsung dorong-dorong Jiraiya ke luar (_Emang udah ada di luar kan?_).

"Tunggu dulu, aku mau cari cewek itu!" tereak Jiraiya sekenceng-kencengnya dia tereak. Hidan cuma tutup kuping.

_'Busyet dah! Nih cowok tereak kenceng amat.'_ batin Hidan sweatdroped "Udah dibilangin, ini kos-kosan cowok!" bentak Hidan.

"Gak bisa! Sebelum aku ketemu cewek itu, aku gak akan pergi!" tukas Jiraiya langsung berusaha masuk ke gue _err, maksud author kos-kosan_.

"Hey, jangan masuk sembarangan!" tereak Hidan menarik baju Jiraiya tapi, Jiraiya juga berusaha masuk. Maka terjadilah adu tarik-menarik (_Emang tarik tambang?_). Ditengah pertarungan seru tersebut tiba-tiba terdengar suara entah suara manusia atau suara _anime_ tapi, yang jelas suara itu terdengar melengking tajam sehingga membuat Hidan dan Jiraiya berhenti di tempat.

"Guruuuu!" suara melengking itu kembali terdengar dan ternyata suara itu berasal dari seorang cowok berpierching (_Dah tau kan? Bagi reader yang gak nggeh, biar Uchi kasih tau namanya Pein!_). Di belakang cowok tadi ada seorang cewek yang tutup kuping karena teriakan si Pein yang super kenceng.

"Mu... Muridkuuu!" reflek Jiraiya langsung ikut tereak dan berlari.

"Gu... Guruuuuuuuuu!" Pein tambah kenceng tereak dan berlari menuju guru tersayangnya.

Maka, terjadilah drama tragis!_ (Bercanda ko_k) Maka terjadilah drama pertemuan guru dan murid yang mengharukan dengan rekaan _slow motion_.

"Murid... Ku..." Jiraiya tereak dan berlari ala _slow_.

"Guru...!" Pein tereak dan berlari ala _slow_.

Sementara Hidan malah pergi ke dapur buat ngambil popcorn _'Jarang-jarang liat adegan kayak gini.' _batinnya.

"Muridkuuuuu...!"

"Guruuuuuuuuuuuu...!"

Dan saat mereka udah dekat...

**GEDEBUUUK**

**GUBRAAAAAK**

Si Pein langsung nyungsruk nyium tanah.

"Hah?" Hidan kaget karena ternyata Jiraiya bukan berlari ke Pein melainkan ke cewek yang ada dibelakangnya.

"Konan, guru sangat rindu padamu~~" kata Jiraiya yang udah keenakan meluk cewek tadi yang diketahui bernama Konan.

"Woy, guru laknat! Jangan seenaknya meluk pacar gue!" Pein mencak-mencak karena Konan dipeluk seenaknya.

"Lha Konan kan juga muridku." Jiraiya membela diri.

"Ya tapi, jangan pake ada acara pelukan segala dong!" Pein langsung berjalan cepat ke arah Konan dan melepaskan pelukan Jiraiya dari yayanknya tersebut.

"Waduh!" Jiraiya langsung jatoh tanpa disuruh kerena didorong oleh Pein dengan kasar.

"Yayank Konan, kamu nggak apa-apa?" tanya Pein memegang kedua tangan Konan "Kamu jangan diem aja dipeluk sama kodok mesum ini!" lanjutnya.

"Ha... Habisnya... Dia..." Konan malah nangis karena dia gak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Konan, jangan menangis... Tenang saja, aku akan melindungimu kok!" si Pein tambah kenceng menggenggam tangan Konan.

"Pe... Pein...Hiks…" Konan malah tambah nangis.

"Konan..."

"Pein... Hiks.. Sakit..." isak Konan kemudian.

"Apa?" tanya Pein bingung.

"Tanganku kau remas..." kata Konan kesakitan.

"Hah? Kenapa gak bilang dari tadi?" tanya Pein malah langsung meluk Konan (_Lha Peinnya stress! Orang kesakitan kok malah dipeluk!_).

Yah begitulah, mereka malah berdekapan walaupun Konan udah sesak.

_'Halah, gak rugi gue ambil popcorn.'_ batin Hidan masih ngeremes popcorn (_Baca: makan_).

"Hoy, sudah belum mesra-mesraannya?" tanya Jiraiya sebel.

"Oh, ya ampek lupa." Pein langsung melepas pelukannya dari Konan walaupun sebenarnya dia lebih pengen anget-angetan radak lama lagi "Guru kenapa ada di sini?" tanya Pein kemudian.

"Yah, aku datang ke sini karena ingin mencari seorang cewek." kata Jiraiya.

Pein langsung melindungi Konan (_Kali ajah Jiraiya mau meluk Konan lagi!_).

"Guru mau nyari cewek? Emang Tsunade aja gak cukup?" tanya Pein heran.

Jiraiya cuman mingkem _'Ketauan deh kalo gue mau selingkuh...'_ batin Jiraiya "Pein, ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan Tsunade! Ini adalah masalah hidup dan matiku!" bentak Jiraiya.

"Cewek macam apa sih?" tanya Pein mulai penasaran dan gak sadar kalo Konan berada tepat di sampingnya "Ko... Konan, aku masih cinta kamu kok!" kata Pein setelah sadar kalo Konan mulai ngambek.

"Cewek... Hmm..." Jiraiya mikir-mikir "Aha! Kalo gak salah, dia adalah clan Uchiha!" tereak Jiraiya.

Semua makhluk pun terdian dan memiliki pikiran yang sama _'Pasti dia!'_ batin semuanya.

"Clan Uchiha, ya? Baiklah akan aku tunjukkan di mana tempatnya." kata Pein kemudian.

Mereka pun pergi ke suatu tempat nan jauh yang sebenarnya cuma 10 meter dari tempat mereka tadi. Dan tibalah Jiraiya di depan sebuah pintu salah satu kos-kosan yang ada di sana.

"Ini dia tempatnya guru." kata Pein mempersilahkan Jiraiya untuk berada di depan pintu.

Kemudian Jiraiya pun membuka pintu tersebut_ 'Akhirnya aku akan bertemu kembali dengannya...' _batin Jiraiya senang.

**BRAAAK**

Dari dalam tampak sesosok makhluk, siapakah dia?

**WAIT FOR NEXT STORY**

_Jyah, pendek banget... Gak papa lah!_

_Lagian bikin fic adalah kerja sambilanku jadi, pendek panjang yang penting ROKEE!_

_Fufufu..._


	2. Chapter 2

_Ada sedikit perubahan pada warning tapi, akan aku perbaiki. Tanpa banyak cingcong lagi, happy reading ^^_

* * *

**Cewek cowok chap 2**

**Disclaimer: Pak Masashi Kishimoto Sensei.**

**Warning:OOC, AU.**

**By: Uchi Chan Presents.**

**

* * *

**

**BRAAAAK**

Jiraiya membuka pintu tersebut dan didapatinya sesosok makhluk, siapakah dia? Cewek yang Jiraiya carikah atau…

"Hah?" Jiraiya bengong, seketika rohnya keluar dari raga "A… Apa-apaan ini! Yang aku cari kan cewek Uchiha!" bentak Jiraiya nyembur ke Pein.

"Lha iya! Ini Uchiha." sahut Pein nyamperin makhluk gaje yang ada dalam ruangan "Nah, ini namanya Madara UCHIHA!" lanjut Pein menekankan kata Uchiha dan ngebikin makhluk Uchiha itu tutup kuping rapat-rapat.

"To... Tobi bukan Madara Uchiha..." kata Tobi yang dari tadi disebut sebagai Madara Uchiha.

"Iya. Tapi kan identitas asli kamu Madara Uchiha!" bentak pein geregetan.

"Hiks... Hiks... Hueeeee...!" Tobi langsung nangis dibentakin sama Pein.

Jerit tangis Tobi bikin semua makhluk yang ada di dalam ruangan jadi tutup kuping.

"Wadoh! Telinga gue bakalan budek!" Hidan malah ikut teriak.

"Hoi! Jangan teriak-teriak!" bentak Pein kesel.

"Woi murid karatan, jangan permainkan gurumu ini, ya!" sela Jiraiya nunjuk-nunjuk idung Pein yang penuh pierching karatan.

"Hoi, enak aja! Siapa yang murid karatan sieh!" tukas Pein nyentakin jari Jiraiya yang nunjuk ke idung mancungnya (_halah_).

"Ya tentu saja kamu! Murid durhaka! Gue nih nyarinya **CEWEK** Uchiha !" bentak Jiraiya dan menekankan kata cewek "Lha loe malah ngasih makhluk autis gini!" lanjutnya.

"Hueeeeee! Tobi bukan Madara Uchiha!" rengek Tobi makin kenceng dan bikin seluruh ruangan tergoncang oleh suaranya.

**BRAAAAK**

"Diaaaaam uuuuun!" bentak Deidara yang tiba-tiba keluar dari ruangan kamarnya dengan rambut acak-acakan, kantong mata yang lebar, dan baju yang (_maaf_) kurang sopan =_="

Melihat Deidara yang super ancur, membuat seluruh makhluk yang lagi tereak-tereak jadi terdiam. Sesaat sunyi...

_Krik... Krik..._

Beberapa detik kemudian...

"Se... Setaaaaaan!" Jiraiya terlonjak kaget dan langsung meluk Pein sementara Pein udah mau pingsan karena ketakutan.

"Ku... Kuntilanaaaaaak!" tereak Hidan kaget dan langsung berusaha meniru Jiraiya yang seenaknya main peluk, tanpa sadar dia meluk Konan. Tapi, Hidan inget kalo itu perbuatan dosa maka, dia segera melepas pelukannya. Untung waktu itu Pein lagi setengah sadar, kalo nggak Hidan udah dimutilasi ama Pein.

"De... Deidara senpaaaaaiiiiii!" Tobi juga langsung tereak bukan karena ketakutan tapi, teriak nyamperin si Deidara.

"Hiks... Hiks... Tobi tadi dibilang Madara Uchiha sama Pein sama..." adu Tobi keemaknya *_author dibom_* dan langsung meluk Deidara.

"Heh! Lepasain aku un!" bentak Dei kesel, udah gak bisa tidur karena dari tadi banyak yang teriak sekarang malah dipeluk ama makhluk autis.

Karena sudah muncak ke gunung kekesalannya, Deidara pun nyamperin si pemilik kos alias Pein yang setengah sadar "Heh! Aku mau tidur kenapa kos-kosan ini malah jadi berisik un!" protes Deidara sebel.

"Hoi Pein sadar! Nih, ada yang protes sama kos butut milikmu!" kata Jiraiya ngebangunin pake tamparan super kodok andalannya.

Pipi Pein yang mulus, sekarang jadi benjut, bengkak, dan tak berbentuk lagi (_Kasian..._ *_author keserempet chibaku tensei_*)

"Wadow! Guru sialan, loe apain pipi sexy gue!" bentak Pein marah.

"Itu lho, ada yang protes." kata Jiraiya kalem "Terus, gimana dengan cewek Uchiha yang aku cari?" tanya Jiraiya mulai putus asa.

_TING_

Seketika itu, bolam lampu Pein langsung menyala terang.

"Guru ini dia cewek yang kau cari!" kata Pein semangat nunjuk ke Dei. Deidara cuma bingung.

"Apa? Bukan! Dia bukan cewek yang aku cari, cewek yang aku cari rambutnya berwarna item bukan kuning gini!" Jiraiya nunjuk rambut Dei yang acak-acakan.

"Tapi, cuma ini cewek yang ada disini selain Konan." kata Pein nunjuk ke Dei lagi.

"Dengar, ya! Cewek yang aku cari itu berpenampilan sopan, gak ancur kayak gini!" kata Jiraiya nunjuk baju dei yang berantakan dan (_maaf_) kurang sopan. =_="

"Lha iya! Ini cewek yang guru cari!" bentak Pein ngotot ngeluarin otot ijo dan masih tetap nunjuk Dei.

"Bukan ini yang aku cari! Dia bukan cewek Uchiha!" tukas Jiraiya nunjuk ke Dei.

"Iya, itu Uchiha!" bentak Pein nunjuk Tobi "Sedangkan ini cewek!" bentaknya lagi nunjuk Dei.

"Lha yang aku cari itu satu orang, bukan two in one!" bentak Jiraiya nunjuk Dei (_Kok nunjuk Dei mulu?_).

Deidara jadi sebel karena dari tadi jadi bahan pertengkaran guru murid yang sama-sama edan (_gila_) ini, apalagi dari tadi ditunjuk-tunjuk mulu. Saat Jiraiya dan Pein nunjuk ke Dei, dia langsung ajah gigit jari telunjuk mereka berdua. Dan tentu saja si guru murid kesakitan, digigit vampire aja gak pernah lha ini malah digigit sama makhluk gak jelas (_maksudnya gak jelas cewek apa cowok?_ *_Author dibom untuk yang ke-2 kalinya_*).

"Heh! Aku mau bobok un!" bentak Deidara langsung nendang semua makhluk yang ada di dalam ruangan.

Pertama, dia nendang Tobi karena dari tadi nangis-nangis gaje dan ampek meluk-meluk tubuh Dei 'Idih, gue mesti mandi kembang 7 rupa selama 7 hari 7 malem nih!' batin Dei.

Kedua, dia nendang Jiraiya yang dari tadi tereak, bentak, dan nunjuk-nunjuk Dei.

**DUAAAK**

_Jiraiya terlempar ke luar._

Ketiga, dia nendang Pein karena punya kesalahan yang sama dengan Jiraiya.

**DUAAAAAAAAK**

**KRETEEK**

**KREEETEEEEEEK**

Setelah nendang Pein, ternyata bokongnya Pein penuh dengan pierching maka, malah kakinya Dei yang kesakitan. Akhirnya dia gak sempat nendang Hidan dan Konan, karena itu dia cuma ngusir-ngusir mereka berdua biar keluar.

Nasib mujur pada orang pengikut DJT (_Dewa Jashin Tersayang!_) -_Konan kan bukan pengikut DJT?-_

**BRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK**

Akhirnya Dei menutup pintu dan ngusir semua makhluk yang dari tadi ganggu tidurnya, kemudian Dei kembali ke tempat pembaringan (_Baca: kasur_). Tadi malem abis dugem sih jadinya ngantuk deh! _*author dibom untuk yang ke-3 kalinya*_

* * *

Sementara itu para makhluk terlantar...

"Halah, bokongku geger..." keluh Pein

"Heh! Bokongmu kan penuh besi? Mana mungkin geger! Lagian geger kan untuk otak!" bentak jiraiya "Yang harusnya dikasihani tuh cowok tadi." lanjut Jiraiya.

"Guru, Dei itu bukan cowok tapi, cewek!" tukas Pein tiba-tiba.

"Lha, diliat aja langsung ketauan kalo dia ituh cowok." kata Jiraiya "Kau tak usah bohong lah..." godanya nyentil dagu Pein "Lagian, dia kan punya 'itu'." katanya kemudian. Pein cengong, Hidan bengong.

"Punya apa guru?" tanya Pein penasaran.

"Iya. 'Itu' yang anda maksud apa artinya?" tanya Hidan ikut penasaran.

"Itu ya 'itu'..." kata Jiraiya melirik kearah lain.

"'Itu' apa?" tanya duo penasaran sama 'itu' yang dimaksud Jiraiya.

"Yah, walaupun kecil tapi aku bisa melihtanya..." kata Jiraiya yang bikin duo penasaran makin penasaran.

"'Itu' apa sih!" bentak Pein gak sabar.

"Alah... Malu gue cerita, disini kan ada cewek dan anak kecil." bisik Jiraiya ngeliat Konan dan Tobi.

"Ooh..." Pein dan Hidan meng'oh' sambil berbisik.

"Hiks... Hiks... hiks... Hueeeee!" jerit Tobi makin kenceng nangis dan tentu saja semua makhluk tutup kuping. -_Emang mau budek?-_

"Hueeeee...! Pantat Tobi sakiiiit ditendang sama Deidara senpaiii! Hueee..." rengek Tobi makin kenceng.

"Waduh, sekarng musti gimana nih!" tanya Pein bingung.

Sementara Pein lagi bingung, Hidan juga bingung karena gak dapat wangsit dari DJT nya, dan Jiraiya malah korek upil *_author dirasengan_* Konan tiba-tiba aja ngelus-elus rambut Tobi yang jabrik.

"Tobi chan, jangan nangis... Kita beli lollypop yuk?" ajak Konan tersenyum manis kayak malaikat.

"Hiks... Hiks... Konan san!" Tobi langsung meluk Konan.

Sementara Pein udah jadi abu karena terbakar api cemburu. Tapi, dia mesti sabar ngadepin makhluk bertopeng yang satu ini, kalo dibentakin malah menjadi-jadi. Maka, dia putuskan untuk Diam tanpa kata ngeliat yayanknya pergi bareng Tobi.

"Konan..." kata Pein hampir nangis.

"Jadi, 'itu' yang anda maksud apa?" tanya Hidan penasaran sama 'itu'nya si Deidara.

"Ah, iya! Benar guru, 'itu' apa maksudnya?" tanya Pein semangat dan gak jadi nangis "Sekarang kan gak ada cewek dan anak kecil." lanjut Pein.

"Wah, kalian ini semangat sekali." kata Jiraiya "Baiklah, siniin kuping kalian!" suruh Jiraiya.

Maka, Pein dan Hidan mendekatkan kuping mereka ke Jiraiya dan mendengar bisikan dari Jiraiya.

Sesaat kemudian...

"Hah?" Pein terkejut _'Jadi, begitu rupanya!'_ batinnya kaget.

"Padahal aku kira si Dei itu cewek, ternyata dia cowok." kata Hidan yang percaya kalo Deidara cewek tapi, sebenarnya adalah cowok.

"Nah, sekarang kalian udah ngerti kan?" tanya Jiraiya mengedipkan salah satu matanya "Kalian jangan bilang kesiapa-siapa, ya!" kata Jiraiya kemudian. Pein dan Hidan cuma ngangguk.

(_Ps: Reader jangan penasaran sama 'itu' nya Deidara dan apa yang dibisikkan Jiraiya ke Pein dan Hidan, ya!_).

"Oh ya! Apa guru masih mau nyari cewek Uchiha itu?" tanya Pein.

"Yosh! Tentu saja aku akan tetap mencari cewek itu!" kata Jiraiya berapi-api _(author ampek kepanasan)_.

"Ah-! A-ah~~!" tiba-tiba terdengar suara desahan dari salah satu pintu kos-kosan yang mereka lewati.

Ketiga makhluk pun langsung terdiam di tempat.

_'Suara apa itu? Ja... Jangan-jangan ada yang main begitu-begituan...'_ batin ketiga makhluk tersebut.

"Ah... Ah..." suara desahan tadi mulai terdengar jelas dan berasal dari kamar disamping mereka.

"Gu... Guru, gimana nih?" tanya Pein.

"Kita harus selikidi eh, maksudku sekilidi! Eh, salah! Apa ya yang benar?" tanya Jiraiya bingung.

"Apa pun itu, ayo kita dobraaak!" tereak Hidan langsung dobrak pintu diikuti Pein yang ngikut dobrak dan Jiraiya yang cuma berjalan pelan karena pintunya udah kebuka gara-gara didobrak Pein dan Hidan.

"Hah?" Jiraiya kaget "Ka... Kamu kan..." kata Jiraiya mendapati sesosok makhluk berambut hitam panjang yang ternyata tadi mengeluarkan suara desahan aneh. Siapakah makhluk gaje satu ini? Cewek yang Jiraiya carikah? Atau...

_Ayo pasang taruhan kalian!_

Hidan: Aku pasang 3!

Jiraiya: Aku pasang 2!

Pein: Aku pasang 1!

_Jyah... Malah judi!_

"Hah!" Jiraiya kaget "Orochimaru! Ngapain elo ada di sini?" tanya Jiraiya pada makhluk gaje yang baru-baru ini diketahui bernama Orochimaru.

"Oh, rupanya kau Jiraiya." balas Oro datar "Aku kan memang ngekos di sini karena markasku disita." jawab Oro yang masih duduk manis, di depannya ada meja dan di belakangnya ada seorang cowok berambut putih pucat.

"Lha terus, siapa anak yang ada di belakangmu itu?" tanya Jiraiya lagi.

"Perkenalkan, ini adalah tukang pijat pribadiku." Orochimaru nunjuk pemuda yang ada di belakangnya.

Pemuda itu kemudian tersenyum ramah "Perkenalkan, nama saya Kimimaro Kaguya." katanya memperkenalkan diri.

"Eh? Tukang pijat katamu?"tanya Jiraiya gak percaya.

"Iya, tukang pijat yang handal!" jawab Orochimaru "Kimimaro, coba kau perlihatkan tekhnik andalanmu pada mereka!" suruh Orochi. Kimimaro langsung saja menuruti perintah dari tuan kesayangannya tersebut.

Dia mulai mengeluarkan tulang-tulang dari sepuluh jarinya dan...

**_Tatatatata..._** (_Cara baca: nada cepat_).

Kimimaro dengan cepatnya memijat bahu Oro yang pegel karena nangkap tikus buat makanan Manda.

**_Tatatatata..._**

Kimimaro makin mempercepat dan memperkuat pijatannya.

"Ah-! A... Ah-!" desah Oro keenakan.

Jiraiya langsung sweetdrop, Diikuti Pein dan Hidan. Ketiga makhluk yang ada di sana pun sweetdrop, author sweetdrop, reader sweetdrop, Shikamaru yang lagi ngasih makan rusa ikut sweetdrop, Sakura yang kencan bareng Sasuke ikut sweetdrop, Kakashi sweetdrop, Gaara sweetdrop, Minato yang tidur tenang ikut sweetdrop _(belum mati lho, cuma tidur tenang doang)_, seluruh dunia sweetdrop, dan seluruh penghuni gugus bima sakti sweetdrop (_Halah, panjang amat!_).

_**Krik... Krik...**_

Setelah terdiam beberapa saat karena ulah Orochimaru dan tukang pijatnya, Jiraiya pun menghela napas.

"Hah... Ya sudahlah, ayo kita pergi cari cewek Uchiha itu lagi." kata Jiraiya kemudian.

Pein dan Hidan pun mulai melangkah ke luar. Tapi, sebelum mereka sempat ke luar ruangan tiba-tiba muncul lagi sesosok makhluk. Siapakah dia?

Makhluk gaje itu berjalan pelan dan melihat para tamu yang udah mau pergi, kemudian makhluk gaje itu teriak lebay.

"Hi chaaaaan~!" teriaknya berlari ke arah Hidan dan mendekapnya dalam pelukan yang dalam (_halah!_).

"Hah? Sa... Sasori, apa-apaan kau ini? Lepaskan aku!" teriak Hidan yang keplepekan dipeluk ama Sasori.

"Hi chan, aku kangen sama kamu..." kata Saso pelan "Sekarang kamu jadi jarang nemuin aku... Hiks... Hiks..."

"Iyah, terserah mau bilang apa tapi, lepasin gue!" bentak Hidan kepanasan.

"Wah, iya! Sekarang kau sudah datang, ayo kita main rumah-rumahan atau Hi chan mau main pesta minum teh?" tanya Saso sok imut (_Emang udah imut kan?_).

"Heh! Nggak bisa donk! Si Hidan mesti bantuin gue nyari cewek Uchiha bareng guru gue!" bentak Pein narik Hidan dari dekapan putri Saso. _-halah-_

"Eh, tidak boleh! Hi chan harus ikut main pesta minum teh bareng Oro, Kimi, Sintia (_boneka berbi_), Cleo (_boneka kucing_), dan Puppy (_boneka anjing_)." kata Saso narik Hidan makin kencang.

"Pokoknya gak bisa! Hidan mesti bareng gue!" bentak Pein juga makin kenceng narik si Hidan.

"Nggak mau!" teriak Saso "Oro, Kimi! Ayo bantuin aku narik Hi chan!" teriak Sasori pada duo pijit gila.

Tanpa berkata tatitu Orochimaru dan Kimimaro ngikut bantu Saso narik Hidan.

_'Hidan, kalo gue mesti menderita karena harus ngikut pesta minum tehnya si Saso, loe juga kudu ikut menderita!'_ batin Orochi makin kenceng narik.

_'Aku harus membantu tuan Orochimaru...'_ pikir Kimimaro polos.

"Gu... Guru, bantuin aku donk!" bentak Pein nyari bala bantuan. Dan Jiraiya pun ngebantu Pein.

"Tu... Tunggu dulu! Jangan narik-narik gue! Nanti gimana kalo gue robek, terus gak bisa ketemu DJ gue!" tereak Hidan yang ditarik ke kanan dan ke kiri.

Namun, para penarik tambang pun gak peduli sama keluhan pengikut Jashin yang setia ini, mereka malah makin kenceng narik-narik.

"Heh Kimimaro, cepat kamu serang mereka berdua biar ngelepas tarikan mereka dari Hidan!" suruh Oro.

"Ba... Baik tuan!" kata Kimimaro langsung mengeluarkan tulang dari jarinya dan ngelempar ke arah Pein dan Jiraiya.

**DUAK**

**DUAAAK**

**DAUAAAAAK**

**_Strike!_**

Mereka berdua pun langsung bonyok kena lemparan Kimimaro.

"Pein, loe cepetan ganti lempar pake pierching kamu!" suruh Jiraiya kemudian.

"Enak aja! Gue beli pierching ini 1 harganya lima puluh rebu dari Kakuzu tauk! Kalo gue lempar 10, rugi donk gue!" balas Pein kesal.

"Yah, apa boleh buat! _-**Kuchiyose no jutsu**-_"

**BRUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK**

Tiba-tiba muncul seekor katak bernama Gamakichi yang udah tumbuh dewasa menimpa Saso, Oro, dan Kimimaro.

"Lho? Ini dimana? Harusnya kan aku kencan bareng Gamaalfa dan Gamabeta?" kata Gamakichi bingung.

Tapi, berkat Gamakichi yang dikeluarkan oleh Jiraiya, Hidan jadi terbebas dan mereka bertiga pun segera keluar dari kos-kosan tempatnya Orochi dan Saso.

**BRAAAAK**

Pintu kemudian ditututp oleh Pein yang lari paling bonto.

"Fuaaah... Gue selamet..." kata Hidan lega.

"Gu... guru... Aku capek nih, kita cari besok lagi aja deh!" kata Pein ngos-ngosan.

"Hah... Ya sudah, aku cari sendiri saja. Trims udah bantuin, ya." sahut Jiraiya kecewa dan pergi gitu aja.

Pein dan Hidan jadi gak tega.

"Gu... Guru, tunggu! Aku ikut nyari lagi aja deh!" kata Pein nyamperin Jiraiya.

"Iya benar guru! Aku juga akan ikut membantu!" kata Hidan ikut nyamperin Jiraiya.

"Hoi! Sejak kapan gue jadi guru elo!" bentak Jiraiya nyembur ke Hidan.

"Sejak hari ini..." balas Hidan innocent. Jiraiya cuma menghela napas panjang.

Kemudian, saat berjalan melewati salah satu kamar Kos-kosan yang kebetulan terbuka pintunya, tiba-tiba Jiraiya terlonjak kaget karena dia melihat seseorang yang selama ini dia cari-cari. Orang itu terlihat berdiri dengan kalemnya.

"I...Itu... Ce...cewek yang a...aku cari!" tereak Jiraiya nunjuk orang tadi.

Pein dan Hidan spontan langsung ngeliat ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh Jiraiya, dan mereka melihat seseorang yang mestinya mereka kenali.

"Itachi Uchiha!" tereak mereka berdua kaget.

* * *

**WAIT FOR NEXT STORY**

**

* * *

**

Ooosh!

Akhirnya chap 2 aku publish juga, senangnya...

Arigatou atas reviewnya dan para reader yang setia mau ngebaca fic gejeku ini.

Mulai sekarang aku akan lebih keras lagi ngebuat fic! ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Prolog author:

Rencananya Uchi mau publish chap 3 ini dari kemaren2 tapi, apa daya otak Uchi lagi budrek jadinya Uchi refresing dengan ngebaca fic2 dari para senpai2 yang baik hati, ramah tamah, tidak sombong, rajin menabung namun pelit. _*ditabok para senpai*_ Alhasil, Uchi cuma baca fic yaoi dan malah gak bisa tidur 3 hari 3 malam. Bayangkan sodara2, 3 hari 3 malam gw gak bisa tidur!

Reader: ya gak mungkin lah!

All akatsuki: Huuuuuu!

Uchi: Sirik amat sih ama gw!

**DUAAAK** *_ditimpuk Pak Masashi Kishimoto Sensei pake bulpoin_*

Masashi: Buruan mulaaaai!

Uchi: *_ngelus-elus kepala_* Ya ya, rockeee dah! Heppy reading! ^^

Akhirnya Itachi muncul juga...

* * *

**Disclaimer: Pak Masashi Kishimoto Sensei.**

**Warning: OOC, AU, gaje, gabung, asik, de el el.  
**

**By: Uchi Chan Presents.**

* * *

"Itachi Uchiha!" tereak Hidan dan Pein kaget. Ternyata cewek yang selama ini dicari guru mereka adalah si Itachi, itu artinya Itachi adalah cewek? (OH, TIDAAK!_ *teriakan author*_).

"Hah? Jadi rupanya Itachi itu ternyata cewek ya?" tanya Pein kaget.

"Ga...gawat! Dulu kan aku pernah telanjang bulat di depannya..." kata Hidan kalang kabut.

"Be...berarti..." Hidan dan Pein mulai kehilangan kata-katanya sementara Hidan dan Pein masih syok. Jiraiya malah udah lari ke arah Itachi berada dan...

**GREEEB**

Tiba-tiba Jiraiya tanpa salam tanpa permisi langsung ngedekep Itachi dari belakang. Sementara Itachi cuma diam dan berusaha ngeliat siapa orang yang ada di belakangnya tersebut.

"Anda ini bukannya tuan Jiraiya yang ada di Konoha kemarin itu?" tanya Itachi memastikan.

"Hah? Rupanya kau masih mengingatku Itachi chan~~!" tereak Jiraiya seneng. Itachi cuma tersenyum manis (?).

"Hey, pak tua! Apa yang kau lakukan sama patner ku!" geram seekor cowok separo hiu pada Jiraiya "Lepaskan tangan busukmu dari tubuhnya." tambah cowok tadi mengacungkan golok samehadannya ke tangan Jiraiya yang meluk tubuh Itachi.

**GLEEEK**

Jiraiya cuma menelan ludah. _'Bisa jadi kodok cincang nih gue.'_ batinnya.

"Hey Kisame! Jangan terlalu kasar, lihat Itachi yang dipeluk saja tidak tersinggung kok kamu yang sewot." sela seorang pria yang duduk di sudut ruangan. Tangan pria itu memegang pedang pemenggal besar.

"Jangan ikut campur Zabuza, ini masalahku, kamu ke sini cuma untuk diskusi tentang 7 pemilik pedang legenda Kiri." bantah Kisame menatap tajam ke Zabuza. Dan Zabuza pun balik mentap tajam Kisame, maka terjadilah adu tatap menatap padahal pada gak punya sharingan.

_Lirikan matamu..._

**DUAAAK**

_*Author ditabok Kisame*_

"He... Hentikan kak Zabu!" lerai seorang anak yang ada di dekat Zabuza. Seorang anak yang memakai topeng anbu khas Kirigakure.

"Haku..." kata Zabuza pelan menatap anak di sampingnya yang bernama Haku. "Haku..." kata Zabuza lagi dengan penuh penghayatan, pendalaman, dan penjiwaan. _-halah-_

"A... Ada apa kak Zabu?" tanya anak tadi menatap Zabuza.

"Haku..." kata Zabuza lagi _"Buka dulu topengmu!"_ lanjut Zabuza dengan nada menyanyi lagu Ariel Peterpan "Bukannya aku selalu bilang begitu padamu!" bentak Zabuza yang tiba-tiba langsung geram ampek nyemburin hujan lokal ke topeng si Haku.

Haku malah nyengir dan segera membuka topengnya "Ah, iya! Aku lupa." kata Haku garuk-garuk kepala yang gak gatel.

Setelah topeng dibuka.

**JREEENG... JREEEEEEENG...**

Terlihat sesosok wajah yang amat teramat nikmat untuk dipandang _(Bahasanya kok rada aneh gitu, ya?)_. Sesosok wajah yang begitu menawan, menusuk jiwa, dan menyilaukan mata. _Haku ternyata manis banget~~_

"Si Haku cewek yang super manis..." kata Kisame cengang ampek gak berkedip.

"Baru pertama liat wajah Haku tanpa topeng." komen Itachi smile.

"Halah, pada katarak semua! Jelas-jelas dia itu cowok." sela Jiraiya yang dari tadi gak kebagian dialog.

"Hah! Ba... Bagaimana kau bisa tau kalau aku adalah cowok?" tanya Haku syok menatap Jiraiya.

"Dilihat juga langsung tau..." balas Jiraiya santai.

Dan sodara-sodara, tanpa ada angin ato bledek si Haku dengan sangat tiba-tiba mengeluarkan air mata tersedu-sedu.

"Hiks... Hiks... Hiks... Padahal, kak Zabu saja gak pernah tau kalo identitas asliku cowok tapi, kenapa kamu bisa langsung tahu? Hwaaaa! Emaaak!" rengek Haku ngiber keluar kamar KisaIta sambil menarik celana Zabuza, yang ternyata orangnya malah udah pingsan duluan setelah tau kalo Haku cowok. _-halah, biasa aja deh-_

_KRIIIK... KRIIIIIK..._

Sesaat sunyi...

"Tadi itu apaan, ya?" Pein mulai angkat bicara dan memecah kesunyian.

"Topeng monyet kale!" jawab Hidan ngawur.

Kembali lagi menatap Jiraiya.

"Woi! Kakek tua, ngapain loe masih meluk patner gue!" geram Kisame yang tadi juga ngikut bengong tapi, sekarang udah tobat.

Wah, rupanya si Jiraiya dari tadi belum melepas pelukannya dari Itachi dan anehnya Itachi juga diem ajah.

"Ah, itu... Anu..." kata Jiraiya tergagap-gagap dan mulai melepas pelukannya, disusul oleh death glare Kisame yang siap mengacungkan samehadanya.

**DUUUAAAAAAAK**

_Ting..._

Detik berikutnya, dalam sekejap Jiraiya dan ke dua muridnya udah terlempar ke langit kemudian menjadi bintang padahal, masih terlalu siang.

Akhirnya, setelah susah payah numpang ufo dari elien-elien temennya Zeto, Jiraiya dan ke dua muridnya berhasil mendarat di bumi dengan selamat wal afiat, tanpa kekurangan suatu apapun. Kecuali sepotong pierchingnya Pein yang dituker buat numpang balik ke bumi. _-halah- _

* * *

Di kamarnya Hidan, tempat yang menjadi markas guru murid mesum _*author dikeroyok trio mesum* _dan mereka akan merencanakan suatu hal yang amat teramat sangat nista _*author pasang tampang serem dam langsung digampar Hidan*_ yaitu adalah...

"Guru, sekarang apa rencana kita?" tanya Hidan antusias menatap Jiraiya yang masih berpikir.

"Hmm, gue lagi mikir bego! Jangan liatin gitu ah~~" jawab Jiraiya sok genit, diikuti muntahan dari Hidan.

"Tapi Dan, sebelumnya kita harus melakukan sesuatu sama orang yang ada dipojok sono dulu." kata Jiraiya menunjuk pojok ruangan. Di situ terlihat seorang cowok berpierching yang lagi pundung gara-gara pierchingnya digadein.

"Heh Pein! Ngapain mojok di situ? Mending kalo mojoknya diikuti ekspresi sedih karena ditinggal pierching tersayang, lha kamu mojoknya bawa buku bokep segala. Mana ada yang simpati coba?" kata Hidan dengan nada mengejek.

"Ya, benar kata si Hidan! Mending lagi kalo kamu ngajak gue." tambah Jiraiya yang langsung mendapat tampolan dari Hidan.

"Hiks... Kalian sih enak, sementara gue kehilangan duid 50 rebu tauk!" bentak Pein masih mantengin bukunya.

"Hoi, yang ilang kan cuma separo jadinya cuma 25 rebu dong!" ralat Hidan esmosi.

"Ta-"

Kata-kata Pein langsung terhenti oleh kata-kata gurunya.

"Sekarang kita intip Itachi chan." potong Jiraiya dengan sepenuh jiwa dan raganya. Diikuti cengokan dari Hidan plus Pein.

"A... Apa guru?" tanya Pein terbelalak.

"Kita intip Itachi chan." ulang Jiraiya mangut-mangut.

"Apa guru?" ulang Hidan.

Denga sambil masih mangut-mangut, Jiraiya pun menjawab "Kita intip Itachi chan." katanya untuk yang ke tiga kalinya kemudian menatap serius pada muridnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Pein lagi.

_'Banyak bacot nih anak!'_ batin Jiraiya jengkel.

"Ya tentu aja untuk memastikan bahwa Itachi itu cewek, kalian kan mestinya gak langsung percaya begitu saja kata-kataku." jelas Jiraiya.

"Heh, bilang aja kalo emang cuma pengen ngintip." sahut Pein.

"Lha emang kamu gak mau?" balas Jiraiya menatap Pein.

"Yah, tentu aja mau." kata Pein yang tiba-tiba langsung pasang senyum setan.

_'Guru murid sama aja, sama-sama cabul.' _batin Hidan yang sedari tadi mingkem ngeliat adegan basa-basi _(bukannya Hidan juga murid Jiraiya)._

Maka, Jiraiya dan Pein dengan mengendap-endap, menyusuri jalan menuju pemandian air panas. Walaupun kos-kosan butut tapi, dilengkapi dengan pemandian air panas. Tentu saja selain untuk mengeruk uang, juga untuk memuaskan napsu bejat si pemilik kos-kosan yaitu adalah mengintip _(si Pein nista amat yak? *author di shinra tensei*)._

Lho? Satu, dua. Kok kayaknya ilang satu makhluk yak?

"Bener nih jalannya?" tanya Jiraiya yang berbisik dan masih berjingkat-jingkat.

"Tentu saja guru!" jawab Pein dari belakang Jiraiya.

"Tapi, ngomong-ngomong kamu jangan seenaknya megangin pantatku donk!" bentak jiraiya risih dengan jari Pein yang menyusuri pantatnya.

Si Pein napsu juga toh sama cowok, apa lagi udah tua bangka macam Jiraiya. _*author dirasengan*_

"Alah, guru! Yang namanya mengendap-endap itu memang harus begini kan gayanya." kata Pein membela diri.

"Iya, kalo elu masih kayak gitu terus gayanya yang ada juga gue genjrot loe ampek pierching lu rontok semua!" tukas Jiraiya dengan death glare manatap pein.

Pein pun segera menarik tangannya demi keselamatan diri sendiri, author, readers, nusa, bangsa, agama, dan negara Republik Indonesia, serta penghuni bumi tercinta. _-halah-_

Kemudian mereka pun mulai berjingkat lagi.

"Ngomong-ngomong, si Hidan kok gak ikut sih?" tanya Jiraiya kemudian.

"Ah, biasa! Katanya takut dosa." jawab Pein mempercepat langkahnya karena Jiraiya juga makin mempercepat berjingkat.

"Sok alim banget tuh anak." ucap Jiraiya mulai memelankan lagi langkahnya.

"Iyah, dia emang sok alim padahal dalemnya setan, alirannya sesat pula." tambah Pein juga memelankan langkah.

"Apa maksudnya dengan sesat?" tanya Jiraiya berhenti berjalan dan kemudian menatap Pein yang ada di belakangnya.

"Nanti juga tau sendiri." jawab Pein mendorong Jiraiya supaya cepat melanjutka langkahnya.

"Oh, begitu ya." kata Jiraiya mulai berjingkat lagi.

"Guru kenapa sih? Dari tadi berubah-ubah mulu, tadi jalannya pelan, terus cepat, terus pelan lagi. Kapan nyampeknya coba!" bentak Pein berbisik.

"Ah, sebenarnya Pein, gue ngerasa ngeri di sini, bulu kuduk gue pada berdiri semua." jelas Jiraiya ngeri "Apa tempat ini angker?" tanya Jiraiya kemudian.

"Wah, nggak kok guru. Cuma bekas pemakaman tua yang lalu gue bangun ulang jadi kos-kosan." terang Pein santai.

Jiraiya langsung terbelalak kaget mendengar apa yang dikatakan Pein. "Kalo gitu angker donk!" tanya Jiraiya kemudian.

Akan tetapi, belum sempat Pein menjawab tiba-tiba terlihat sesosok bayangan di depan mereka, bergerak-gerak.

"Ha... Hantu!" tereak Pein langsung tak sadarkan diri a.k.a klenger atau pingsan.

Sementara Jiraiya sendiri bingung harus bagaimana, mau kabur kasian sama muridnya. Nggak kabur, dia bisa ditelen mentah-mentah ama tuh setan gaje.

"Se... Setan! SETAAAAN! SETAAAAAN!" tereak Jiraiya berulang-ulang karena panik.

"Heh! Gue bukan setan un!" bentak seseorang yang muncul dari kegelapan.

"Hah? Lha terus kamu siapa?" tanya Jiraiya cengang.

"Gue kan Deidara yang tadi ketemu!" bentak Dei ngotot "Enak aja neriakin gue setan, dari penampilan gue yang super ayu bak putri Solo ini mananya yang mirip setan coba?" ucap deidara dengan segenap darah kenarsisan miliknya, diikuti cengangan dari Jiraiya.

"Lha kamu nongolnya tanpa salam, sekarang kamu musti tanggung jawab ke Pein." kata Jiraiya.

"Tanggung jawab apanya? Aku kan gak ngamilin dia." balas Dei.

"Bukan bego! Lu punya otak ngeres amat. Maksud gue lu sadarin si Pein, bukannya ngawinin dia." ucap Jiraiya dengan sabar.

"Oh, itu mah kecil!" sahut Deidara melepas sepatunya dan mengambil kaus kaki yang sudah bertahun-tahun gak dicuci hingga udah menjamur _(Hiiiy! *author ngacir sebelum kena virus*)._

Kemudian, ia kipas-kipaskan kaus kakinya itu ke dekat idungnya Pein. Dan apa yang terjadi sodara-sodara? Pein langsung terabangun dari komanya, padahal belum ada 5 detik dikibas.

"Brengsek lu! Bau bangke!" bentaknya nutup idung setelah sadar.

**PLAAAK**

Tampolan Dei mendarat dengan indah kena pipi Pein.

"Sialan! Sapa yang bau bangke, hah!" bentak Dei esmosi.

"Sabar... Sabar, non." kata Jiraiya nyabarin si Dei.

"Gimana bisa sabar, orang bauk banget gitu!" tukas Pein gak terima.

"Udah, loe mingkem aja sono!" Jiraiya bekep mulut Pein pake sepatu.

"Kalian berdua ngapain di sini?" tanya deidara kemudian.

"Kami lagi ngin-"

"Kami lagi nyari angin seger kok, iya kan guru!" potong Pein nginjek kakinya Jiraiya.

_'Auw, sialan lu Pein!'_ batin Jiraiya nahan sakit.

"Nyari angin kok di belakang pemandian?" tanya Dei lagi.

"A... Anu... Itu..."

"Itu sebenarnya, kami mau ngintip Itachi chan!" potong Jiraiya tiba-tiba.

"Gu... Guru, kenapa kau malah bilang!" bisik Pein emosi.

"Iyah, itu kan kenyataan." sahut Jiraiya jujur.

"Jadi kalian mau ngintip Itachi san?" tanya Dei memastikan.

"Iya, lha elu sendiri ngapain di sini?" tanya Pein balik.

"Sama juga." jawab Dei buang muka. Jiraiya dan Pein langsung cengang.

"Apa? Jadi lu doyan juga toh sama si Itachi?" tanya Pein syok.

Tampolan Deidara pun mendarat strike di wajah Pein untuk yang ke dua kalinya.

"Enak aja! Gue masih normal tau!" bentak dei "Lagian, gue cuma mau mastiin kabar DJ." lanjutnya.

"Kabar DJ? Apaan tuh?" tanya guru murid kompak.

"Lho? Kalian pada kagak tau kalo Hidan baru dapat wangsit dari senseinya DJ yang isinya bahwa Itachi Uchiha itu sebenernya cewek, begitu." terang Dei bangga _(emang bangga karena apa coba?)._

"Hah? Yang bener?" tanya Pein gak percaya.

"Iya, bener!" balas Dei tigarius.

"Itu kan teori gue." sela Jiraiya cemberut "Brengsek si Hidan!" umpatnya kesal.

"Iya udah, karena kita satu tujuan mending kita jalan bareng aja, yuk!" ajak Dei.

"Oke dah!" balas Pein dan Jiraiya kompak.

Beberapa detik kemudian, ketiga makhluk gaje udah berjalan jingkat menyusuri jalan belakang pemandian yang gelap. Paling depan ada Jiraiya, diikuti Deidara, dan paling belakang ada Pein.

"Siala lu pade! Kok gue mesti di depan sih!" bentak Jiraiya gemetaran.

"Lha kan yang tua yang di depan." sahut Pein dari belakang.

"Huh, dasar murid durhaka." Jiraiya ngedumel di depan sambil takut-takut.

Sementara itu Pein bersuka ria di barisan paling belakang.

_'Adu, kagak tahan boo, jalan paling belakang~'_ batin Pein terangsang. Gimana ngggak coba? Orang dari tadi dia dapat pemandangan indah di belakang Deidara._ 'Aduh, asoy bener dah! Mantab!'_ batinya seger ngeliat bokong semox _(Sexy Montox)_ nya Dei. _'Kagak tahan, mak!' _pikirnya tambah ajib._ 'Aduh, bener-bener mirip kayak-'_

"SETAAAN!" jerit Jiraiya memotong pikiran kotor Pein.

"Setan?" tanya Pein dan Dei, cengok mereka berdua ikut menatap apa yang di lihat oleh Jiraiya.

Tiba-tiba muncul bayang-bayang dari balik semak-semak, dua kelebat bayangan itu mendekat ke arah mereka.

"HWAA! SETAAAAN!" tereak mereka bertiga kompak makin kenceng.

Apakah sebenarnya wujud dua bayangan gaje tersebut? Tunggu aja, yach! _*author pose piece*_

* * *

**WAIT FOR NEXT STORY**


	4. Chapter 4

**Cewek? Cowok chap 4.**

**Disclaimer: Pak Masashi Kishimoto Sensei.**

**Warning: OOC, AU, gaje, gabung, asik, de el el.  
**

**By: Uchi Chan Presents.**

**

* * *

**

_Chap sebelumnya..._

_Tiba-tiba muncul bayang-bayang dari balik semak-semak, dua kelebat bayangan itu mendekat ke arah mereka._

_"HWAA! SETAAAAN!" tereak mereka bertiga kompak makin kenceng._

* * *

_**Lanjutan...**_

"SETAAAAAAAN!" si duo bayangan misteriuspun ikut tereak.

"HWAAAA!" si trio gaje tambah tereak kaget karena bayangan misterius tereaknya kenceng banget.

"HWAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! JUGAAA!" duo bayangan tambah-tambah tereak kaget.

"Hoy! Nie apa-apaan sieh!" bentak Kisame tiba-tiba muncul dari semak-semak arah lain.

"HIU! Saso atuuut~~~" teriak salah satu dari bayangan misterius tadi.

"Saso!" ucap Pein kaget "Elu sasori, ya?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Iyup! Lha elu sapa?" tanya balik si bayangan yang ternyata bernama Sasori.

"Gue Pein, begoo! Gue pemilik kos ini!" bentaknya pake toa.

Tiba-tiba cahaya bulan menyikap sosok gaje yang bikin Pein dkk bergaje ria, 2 sosok misterius tadi rupanya Sasori dan si Oro. Kemudian dari arah lain muncul Kisame pula, ngapain coba hiu itu di sono. Keenam makhluk gaje pun saling bertemu dan saling pandang.

"Hwa! Aje gile! Ngapain kalian pada di sini?" tanya Pein menatap sekeliling. Semua cuma melirik ke arah lain.

"Ka... Kami..." Oro mau jawab, tapi gak jadi.

"Kami mau mastiin kabar DJ!" sahut salah satu suara yang tiba-tiba terdengar dari arah lain.

"Hus! Tobi, jangan bilang-bilang donk!" bentak Hidan bekep mulut Tobi pake ban bekas. Semua langsung mangap.

"Lha? Dan, ngapain lu di situ?" tanya Pein mergokin Hidan dan tobi yang ternyata juga punya niat buat ngintip Itachi. Hidan cuma nyengir kuda.

"Heh, Dan! Itachi cewek itu kan teori gue! Beraninya lu mengklaim hasil karya orang lain!" sela Jiraiya gak terima.

"Apa! Jadi rupanya kabar DJ itu bo'ong, ya!" sahut Kisame mulai melotot ngeluarin insangnya, matek, donk! _(Btw, sejak kapan hiu punya insang?)_.

"Hidan! Beraninya elu bohongin gue!" teriak Orochimaru histeris nyahut boneka fodo nya Sasori buat nyantet si Hidan. "Lu harus rasain penderitaan dari rasa sakit yang tiada batas! Rasakan tusukan maut!" lanjut Oro kredit jarum pintalnya nenek-nenek yang udah nyihir sleeping beauty. _-halah-_

"Tunggu dulu! Kalo mau nyakitin Hidan, langkahi dulu mayat ku!" potong monster uang bermata ijo yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Hah?" semua makhluk cengang.

"Kakuzu... Lu nolongin gue..." Hidan nangis darah.

"Loh? Kakuzu kok nongol di sini?" tanya Pein kaget.

"Iya nih! Ganggu orang aja!" tambah Oro udah geregetan mau nusuk boneka fodo nya Sasori. Sementara Sasori berdoa dalam hati semoga Hidan dapat selamat dan segera menikahinya setelah kontraversi ini kelar. _*reader sweetdrop*_

"Tenang-tenang... Minta tanda tangan ngantri." Kakuzu malah ngeluarin bolpoin. " Oke, kembali ke cerita fic, sebenarnya gue punya 2 alasan kenapa gue ada di sini." ucapnya santai. " Pertama, karena gue mau nyelamatin Hidan." lanjutnya duarius.

"Kakuzu..." Hidan masih nangis bahkan tambah kejer ampek minjem celana Tobi buat ngelap ingus.

_'Idih, Hidan senpai jorok.' _batin Tobi sweet.

"Kenapa elu yang super sadis mau berkorban demi dia?" tanya Kisame gak terima.

"Karena dia sohib sejati gue, donk!" sahut Hidan masih ngelap ingus.

"Bukan kok." tukas Kakuzu tiba-tiba. Hidan mulai punya firasat buruk. "Gue nyelametin elu soalnya elu udah gue kontrak ampek mati, kalo elu mati secepet ini, rugi donk gue." ralat Kakuzu. Hidan syok membatu. Sementara yang lain pada sweetdroped _'Dasar monster duid!'_ batin all serempak.

"Terus yang satunya lagi apa, senpai?" tanya Tobi yang sebenarnya kagak peduli-peduli amat sama alasan Kakuzu.

"Kedua karena gue mau ngintip Itachi." jawab Kakuzu singkat. Semua kembali sweetdrop. _'Jadi, si uzun ini juga napsu sama Itachi juga toh?'_ batin all kembali serempak kompak.

"Hah! Tunggu sebentar! Bahkan sampai Kakuzu juga mau ngintip Itachi? Sebenarnya ada berapa orang sih yang mau ngintip Itachi!" tanya Pein kesel.

Dalam hitungan detik muncul penampakan, err, maksud author muncul para shinobi dari kelas teri ampek kelas kakap. Dari shinobi Konoha, suna, kiri, iwa, kumo, bahkan sampai takigakure _(kampung halamannya Kakuzu)_ pun ada. Author juga ada, udah bawa kamera buat ngerekam malahan. _-halah-_

"Sebanyak ini kah?" tanya Pein gak percaya.

"Tunggu dulu! Kenapa kalian pada mau ngintip Itachi, sih?" tanya Kisame gak terima karena patnernya dilecehin secara tidak langsung.

"Karena kami mau mastiin kabar DJ." jawab Uchi a.k.a author yang jadi perwakilan para shinobi pengintip.

"Hoi! Kabar DJ itu bohong! Kalian telah ditipu sama alirannya Hidan! Udah! Sekarang kalian balik ke habitat kalian masing-masing, huuus! Huus! Husss!" Kisame ngusir all shinobi pake samehadanya.

"HUUUUUU!" para shinobi pun kembali ke alam masing-masing _(emang setan, kalee!)_.

"Tuh kan, gue bilang juga apa! Hidan itu sesat, guru." ucap Pein penuh kebanggaan _(bangga buat apa, coba?)_. Jiraiya cuma mangut-mangut.

"Eh, elu yang di sono! Berhenti!" tereak Jiraiya ke salah satu shinobi berambut pirang yang udah mau ngilang ke alam nya _(?)_.

Si shinobi pun memalingkan muka dan ngeliat Jiraiya, tapi karena ngerasa gak kenal, dia pun pergi kembali melanjutkan jalannya.

"Woy! Murid sialan! Beraninya nyuekin guru sendiri!" bentak Jiraiya nyamperin cowok berambut pirang tersebut dan langsung ngejitak kepalanya.

**JTOOOK**

"Hah! Apa-apaan sih! Sakit tauk!" balas cowok tadi mengaduh-aduh.

"Heh! Udah lupa sama guru sendiri! Dasar murid durhaka!" tukas Jiraiya ngambek.

"Ah, ka... Kamu... Ji... Jiraiya pertapa cabul sensei..." ucap cowok tadi terbata-bata, membelalakkan mata, menatap Jiraiya dan berdoa dalam hati _'Semoga gua gak kena jitak lagi.'_ batinnya.

Namun, author menulis lain, dalam hitungan detik 3 benjolan udah bersarang dengan indah di kepala pirangnya.

"Panggil gue pertapa dari gunung Myoboku! Jangan pake kata _'cabul'_ segala! Dasar murid kemplo!" bentak Jiraiya pake kuah.

"Tapi, itu kan nama guru..." cowok tadi ngeles.

"Guru, dia siapa?" tanya Pein yang dari tadi cuma melongo ngeliat adegan basa-basi gak penting bareng Hidan.

"Oh, iya! Kalian belum saling kenal. Dia ini saudara seperguruanmu, Pein." kata Jiraiya menjelaskan.

"O... Kenalin, gue Pein dan yang sesat ini namanya Hidan." ucap Pein memperkenalkan dan langsung digaplok Hidan.

_WHUUUUUUSSSSSSSS_

Tiba-tiba angin bertiup sepoi membelai rambut pirang shinobi yang ada di hadapan Pein dan Hidan. Mereka bahkan nyaris mangap karena ngeliat iklan shampo ala cowok pirang tersebut. _-halah-_

"Ola, kenalkan, namaku Namikaze Minato.. Salam berteman." balas cowok pirang tersebut menyibakkan rambutnya yang kayak buah duren, tapi rada gimana~ gitu.

"Hah? Jangan-jangan elu tuh si hikage ke-4 itu ya?" tanya Hidan kaget. Minato mengangguk. "Minta tanda tangan donk~!" Hidan mgambil bulpoin dan kertas milik Kakuzu, tapi gak jadi karena kalo mau ngambil barang Kakuzu kudu bayar dulu. Sementara Hidan gak punya duid sepersen pun _(maklum, makhluk paling mlarat seantaro Akatsuki)_.

"Heh! Udah donk un! Ini jadi ngintip Itachi-san gak sih?" tanya Deidara kesel.

"Jadi donk!" jawab all serempak kompak.

"Elu ternyata napsu banget ya ama Itachi." kata Sasori langsung ditimpuk botol aqua sama Oro.

"Semuanya! Ayo kita berangkaaaat!" ucap Uchi mendahului jalan paling depan. Semua langsung terdiam.

_Sunyi..._

_**Krik... Krik...**_

"Elu kan cewek yang mau ngintip tadi? Ngapain masih ada di sini?" tanya Pein angkat bicara.

_'Aduh sial! Saiya ketahuan!'_ batin Uchi kaget pake expresi datar _'Harusnya saiya gak usah mencolok tadi.'_ lanjutnya, padahal kagak nyolok-nyolok amat sih. "Ehehe..." Uchi malah nyengir "Kumohon, biarin saiya ikut sama kalian! Saiya janji akan lakukan apa aja asal boleh ikut kalian buat ngintip kak Itachi! Pliiiiiisssss..." ucapnya sok imut **_*Kitty Eyes No Jutsu*_** all Akatsuki muntah, reader muntah, author muntah, lha? authornya kan saiya?

"Oke! Kalo gitu, tapi elu kudu bayar!" Kakuzu langsung nyerobot ngambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan.

"Hah? Tapi, saiya kan masih pelajar, belom kerja, jadi mana mungkin punya duit."kata uchi "Emm, saiya bayar pake kamera aja, ya?" lanjutnya ngajak damai.

"Enak aja loe! Bayar pake kamera butut gitu!" bentak Kakuzu esmosi.

"Lha terus gimana donk!" tanya Uchi "Saiya kan pengen liat bodynya kak Itachi yang super sexy..." lanjutnya ngeles.

"Oke, daripada ribut, mending elu jadi tukang masak a.k.a koki di kos gue selama 1 tahun, gimana?" tawar Pein.

"Kok lama amat?" tanya Uchi lagi.

"Lha elu mau apa kagak?" balas Pein.

"Kan nanti bisa liat Itachi tiap hari." sela Hidan ikut nimbruk.

"Iya juga, ya... Baiklah kalau begitu, saiya mau. Lagi pula saiya abis belajar masak sama koki Sanji selama 1 detik _(Sanji: Jangan terima anak itu jadi koki! Dia udah ngeledakin dapur gue!)_" Uchi makin semangat bahkan ampek mau goreng Kisame. _*dicetok samehada*_

"Ayo berangkat, un!" Deidara ngambil alih jadi pemimpin.

"Sejak kapan dia jadi ketua?" tanya Saso.

"Sejak otak loe isinya boneka berbi." balas Oro langsung ditimpuk kugutsu oleh Sasori.

Akhirnya dengan dipimpin oleh Deidara si seniman mercon, mereka pun sampai di sebuah tempat dimana tempat tersebut sudah tersedia sebuah lubang kecil buat ngintip pemandian dan tentu saja yang ngebuat ntu lubang adalah Pein _(Pein tambah nista *dicekek Pein*)_.

"Hah! Lubang apaan ini!" Jiraiya sok alim, padahal udah tau kalo ntu lubang buat ngintip.

"Oke, kita langsung mulai aja acara ini." kata Pein mengawali arisan _(?)_ sebagai ketua. "Berhubung lubangnya cuma satu dan pemimpin di sini adalah gue, ya, jadi gue duluan yang ngintip." lanjutnya pake basa-basi.

"Hah?" yang lain cuma bisa meng-hah.

"Hey! Tidak bisa begitu donk! Sebagai guru dan yang paling tua, harusnya gue duluan, bukankah yang tua yang di depan. Lagian diantara kita semua yang paling berpengalaman kan gue." kata Jiraiya _(ketauan deh belangnya si Jiraiya)_.

"Guru mau ngambil kesempatan!" tereak Hidan lebay "Pokoknya harus gue duluan, karena gue alirannya Dewa Jashin yang setia! Rajin sholat tahajud tiap malem, rajin puasa, tadarus tiap hari, dan-"

"**KAGAK ADA HUBUNGANNYA, KALEEE!**" bentak all lompak.

"Gak mau! Pokoknya Saso duluan, abis ini Saso mau langsung pesta dansa bareng Sintia, Cleo, dan Puppy _(nama boneka)_." rengek Saso langsung ditendang Oro.

"Gue duluan! Karena gue adalah tuan Orochomaru..." ucap Oro langsung dikacangin sama yang laen _(malanga amat ntu ular tua)_.

"Tunggu sebentar!" potong Kisame melerai. Semua terdiam. "Biar lebih afdol, mending gue aja yang duluan. kan gue patner sah nya Itachi-Chan." lanjut Kisame langsung dikeroyok all makhluk yang ada di TKP.

"Justru karena patnernya, loe kagak boleh ngintip!" bentak all serempak.

"Minggir un! Dei duluan atau kalian pengen aku ledakin un!" tereak Deidara siap perang bom.

_**HUP**_

Kakuzu langsung nyerobot bom milik Dei _(HOREEE! Kakuzu is my heros!)_.

"Inget Dei, kita di sini harus main jurdil, jujur dan adil, jangan gak sportif gitu, donk! Maka dari itu, gue aja yang duluan." lanjutnya langsung kena bom Deidara. Tapi, untung meleset 0,0001 mm. _'Fiuuuh... Nyaris banget tadi.'_ batin Kakuzu _'Untung aja gak kena, coba kalo kena, gue mesti ngeluarin duid buat biaya rumah sakit dan perbaikan pemandian ini.'_ lanjutnya sangat lega.

"Anu... Saiya mau ngintip kak Itachi." kata Uchi langsung dikacangin dan bernasib sama dengan si Oro. "Hoi! saiya mau ngintip kak Itachi!" bentaknya kesal. semua langsung terdiam. "Saiya mau ngintip duluan." lanjutnya.

"Kenapa mesti elu duluan?" tanya Saso sewot.

"Karena saiya cewek. Don't forget, ladies first, getuuuh!" ucapnya langsung dilempar tomat busuk.

"Sodara-sodara, dimohon tenang sebentar, setelah saya melihat, mengamati dan menimbang keributan ini, saya jadi punya solusi buat kita semua. Solusi yang paling adil dan tidak bisa diganggu gugat!" sela Minato mulai pidato " Solusinya adalah..."

Semua terdiam.

"Solusinya adalah... Gua duluan." lanjutnya langsung digaplokin all pengintip.

Sementara yang laen pada berantem karena pengen ngintip duluan, si Tobi malah udah ajib-ajib ngintip pemandian air panas. "Wah,body nya sexy..." ucap tobi udah ketawa-ketiwi gaje.

Semua langsung bengong menatap ke arah Tobi.

"Wuidih! Enak bener nih makhluk autis." ucap Hidan sewot.

"Ehe... Bodynya Konan-San aduhaiii banget, senpai." lanjut Tobi masih enak ngintip.

"Hah! Apa? Konan katamu!" tereak Pein kaget.

"Iya." balas Tobi masih cengingisan.

Tiba-tiba aura gelap mulai menyelimuti sekeliling...

_**-Chibaku Tensei-**_

**DHUUUAAAAAAAAR...**

Dengan sekali serang, tempat itu langsung meledak tak karuan, semua nya remuk, para pengintip pada terlempar berhamburan kemana-mana, dan tempat pengintipan pun hancur berkeping-keping.

"KYAAAAAAAA!" teriak Konan histeris melihat sekeliling.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAA!" balas para makhluk pengintip kompak.

"Ayank Konan, kamu gak papa-"

_**PLAAK**_

Tamparan Konan langsung melayang kena pipi Pein yang mendekat ke arahnya.

"Aku memang sudah punya firasat buruk dengan kamu akhir-akhir ini, Pein. I HATE YOU!" ucap Konan sadis. Rupanya Konan marah sodara-sodara...

"konan..." Pein mewek.

"Siapa yang bertanggung jawab atas semua kekacauan ini!" tanya Konan esmosi. Semua langsung nunjuk pertapa cabul, ups! Maksud author pertapa dari gunung Myoboku... JIRAIYA! _-halah-_

"Guru~" ucap Konan dengan deathglare setannya.

**GLEEK**

Jiraiya menelan ludah...

**CLIIINK**

Dalam sekejap, Jiraiya lagi-lagi terlempar ke angkasa.

"Siapa yang mau bernasib sama?" tanya Konan sadis.

"KABUUUUUUR!" tereak Hidan ngasih aba-aba. Semua shinobi pun langsung pada ngacir menyelamatkan nyawa masing-masing.

"Tobi mau lollypop..." ucap Tobi innocent ke Konan.

"HYAA! Tobi-Chan, kenapa kamu bisa bareng sama mereka?" tanya Konan cemas. "Sini-sini, nanti kakak belikan lollypop yang banyak." lanjutnya meluk Tobi hingga ntu anak autis keplepekan nyium dadanya Konan.

Sementara di pemandian sebelah,

**PEMANDIAN KHUSUS COWOK...**

"Ah~ mandi di pemandian ini memang sangat menyenangkan, bukankah begitu Itachi-San?" tanya Zetsu menikmati air pemandian.

"Iya, kau benar sekali." balas Itachi menegak sake _(Woi! Anak dibawah umur gak boleh minum sakeee! *diamaterasu*)_.

"Itachi-San, apa kau tadi mendengar sesuatu?" tanya zetsu menatap cowok Uchiha yang telanjang di sampingnya.

"Tidak. Mungkin itu hanya perasaanmu saja." jawab Itachi "Apa kau mau sake?" tanyanya menyodorkan sejrigen sake ke Zetsu.

"Tidak, terima kasih tawarannya." jawab Zetsu sweetdroped. _'Gila nih Uchiha, tampang oke, kelakuan gak bener.'_ batinnya.

* * *

**Di dimensi lain...** -_halah-_

"Hosh... Hosh... Hosh... Apa ini sudah cukup jauh?" tanya Hidan menatap cowok duren yang berlari di sampingnya dengan menyeret kaki Pein.

"Kurasa ini sudah cukup aman, dan kita bisa berhenti berlari sekarang." balas Minato.

Mereka berdua pun berhenti berlari.

"Gila si Konan, kalo marah bener-bener nyeremin kayak setan tapi, kalo pas baik bener-bener kayak malaikat." kata Hidan masih ngos-ngosan.

"Jadi, namanya Konan, manis banget, sih." ucap Minato

**_sriiiiiiiiing..._**

Tiba-tiba Minato punya firasat buruk setelah mengucapkan kata-kata tadi.

_Di rumah Minato..._

_"Minato, kalo berani selingkuh dengan cewek lain, tamatlah riwayatmu..." ucap Kushina pake telepati._

_kembali lagi ke fic..._

"Jangan macam-macam ama Konan, dia itu pacarnya Pein, lho!" kata Hidan memperingatkan.

"pein? Maksud kamu Pein yang ini?" tanya Minato nunjuk pein yang lagi gak sadarkan diri karena diseret gitu aja dari pemandian oleh Minato.

"Iya, hah? Lu apain si Pein? Kok dia ampek ancur kayak gitu?" balas Hidan nyamperin Pein dan berusaha buat menyadarkannya.

"Oh, gua gak sengaja, karena terlalu panik jadi, gua tarik dia gitu aja deh." jawab Minato polos alias gak berdosa alias innocent.

"Hah? Dasar Minakem." balas Hidan gak peduli dan masih berusaha menyadarkan Pein dengan gaplokan ala DJT.

"Hoy, begooo! Lu apain pipi sexy gue!" bentak Pein setelah sadar.

"Pe... Pein... Elu masih idup..." Hidan ngedekep si Pein tanpa aba-aba.

"STOOOOOOOOOOP!" tereak Minato tiba-tiba. Hidan dan Pein cengok. "Mana expresinya!" lanjutnya kena double gaplokan.

"Temen-temen, dimana guru?" tanya Pein celingukan nyari Jiraiya.

"Dia terlempar ke angkasa dan nyampek ke surga, karena di surga asik, dia jadi gak mau balik deh." jawab Minato asal.

"Husss! Ngawur!" sela Hidan ngejitak si Minato.

"Minakem jangan dipercaya. Kurasa sekarang guru sedang di kutub utara dan dikejar-kejar beruang Grizzly _(Btw, sejak kapan beruang Grizzly hidup di kutub?)_." lanjut Hidan langsung dicetok Minato.

"Elu malah tambah ngawur!" bentak Minato.

"Oke, kalian berdua jangan pada bertengkar, berhubung guru kagak ada jadi kita lanjutkan misi _(?)_ tanpa guru." Pein memulai rapat akbar yang isinya 3 orang. "Rencana A kita udah gagal jadi kita beralih ke rencana B." lanjutnya.

"Siap kapteen!" balas Minato menghormat.

"Tapi, Pein, rencana B kita apa?" tanya Hidan.

"Kita akan menyelinap ke kamar Itachi malam ini juga." jawab Pein. Hidan dan minato mengangguk dan tersenyum setan.

"Ok! Ayo kita berangkat!" si Pein ngasih aba-aba.

"YEAAH!" balas Hidan dan Minato kompak.

"Btw, mana jalan menuju ke kos gue, ya?" tanya Pein yang baru sadar kalo mereka bertiga sedang berada di hutan rimba. Hidan geleng, Minato meleng ngeliatin semut yang lagi baris di batang pohon.

_Beberapa menit kemudian..._

"Waduh gawat! Kita tersesat!" tereak Minato baru sadar.

"Elu sadarnya telat, begoo!" balas Pein dan Hidan ngejitak minato.

"Tenang teman-teman, karena gue punya ini!" kata Hidan bangga ngeluarin kompas dari sakunya.

"Wah, Dan, elu ternyata berguna juga." ucap pein tepuk tangan. "Sekarang kita ke arah mana?" tanya Pein kemudian.

"Baik, biar gue liat dulu." Hidan melirik kompasnya lalu membaca mantra jompa-jampi kemudian melempar barang tersebut jauh-jauh. Pein syok karena Hidan ngelempar ntu kompas, dan Minato masih meleng ngeliatin barisan semut tadi. Rupanya diantara barisan semut tersebut ada semut cewek yang bikin Minato kliyeng, sodara-sodara! _-halah-_

"Dan, kenapa elu ngelempar penunjuk arah kita satu-satunya!" tanya Pein esmosi.

"Ya iyalah, orang kompasnya rusak." jawab Hidan santai.

"Ah..." Pein mendesah pasrah.

"Temen-temen, kalian jangan khawatir, gua baru aja negosiasi sama semut betina, dia bilang kita harus ke arah sana." ucap Minato nunjuk ke jalan yang amat teramat sangat terjal.

"Elu yakin?" tanya Hidan ragu.

"100% yakin!" balas Minato semangat.

"Udah, daripada ribut, mending kita ikuti aja saran si Minakem, sapa tau itu jalan yang benar." ucap Pein melerai dan mulai berjalan.

"Baiklah kalo elu bilang gitu." balas Hidan ikut berjalan.

"Ayo berangkaaaaat!" Minato kasih aba-aba.

"**BERISIK TAUUK!**" bentak Pein dan hidan kompak gejitak Minato.

Maka, mereka bertiga pun menuju ke jalan terjal yang dikatakan oleh Minato tersebut. Berhasilkah mereka kembali ke kos dan melekukan rencana B!

Sementara itu Jiraiya lagi asik minum teh bareng author di kedai milik keluarga Hyuuga.

* * *

**WAIT FOR NEXT STORY**

* * *

_Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri bagi yang merayakan, mohon maaf lahir dan batin, ya! ^^_


	5. jadi cewek

**Cewek? Cowok chap 5.**

**Disclaimer: Pak Masashi Kishimoto Sensei.**

**Warning: OOC, AU, gaje, gabung, abal, parah, asik kalo dibaca sambil makan pop corn, de el el.  
**

**By: Uchi Chan Presents.**

* * *

Udah hiatus lama, maaf ya para reader menunggu lama yang penasaran kisah lanjutannya, silakan baca saja, mumpung gratis. *digetok*

HAPPY READING MINNA SAN! ^.^

*tebar kiss ke segala arah*

*reader muntah kompak*

* * *

_cerita sebelumnya..._

_"Elu yakin?" tanya Hidan ragu._

_"100% yakin!" balas Minato semangat._

_"Udah, daripada ribut, mending kita ikuti aja saran si Minakem, sapa tau itu jalan yang benar." ucap Pein melerai dan mulai berjalan._

_"Baiklah kalo elu bilang gitu." balas Hidan ikut berjalan._

_"Ayo berangkaaaaat!" Minato kasih aba-aba._

_"**BERISIK TAUUK!**" bentak Pein dan hidan kompak gejitak Minato._

_Maka, mereka bertiga pun menuju ke jalan terjal yang dikatakan oleh Minato tersebut. Berhasilkah mereka kembali ke kos dan melekukan rencana B!_

_Sementara itu Jiraiya lagi asik minum teh bareng author di kedai milik keluarga Hyuuga._

* * *

_cewek cowok part 5_

Akhirnya setelah melewati lika-liku cinta, ups, maksud author setelah melewati lika-liku untuk menuju surga _–halah-_

Para murid-murid Jiraiya ini berhasil mencapai tujuan, yaitu di Kos bututlah pastinya.

Mereka bertiga pun segera berkumpul di kamar Hidan, tempat yang menjadi markas murid-murid mesum karena gurunya lagi cuti _–halah-_

"Pein, ayo kita segera menyelinap." ucap Hidan udah gak tahan.

"Bego lo! Ini masih jam 9 malam! Kalo menyelinap sekarang, kita pasti langsung ketahuan!" bentak Pein malah ngambil majalah p*rno dan mantengin gambar-gambarnya.

"Lha? Elu kok malah baca b*kepan segala!" Hidan esmosi dan merebut majalah Pein.

"Halah, Dan Dan, elu tuh emang setan!" tukas Pein nunjuk-nunjuk Hidan pake jari tengah.

"Daripada elu, engkongnya setan, iblisss!" balas Hidan gantian nunjuk idung Pein.

"Hei, kalian jangan pada ribut donk! Mending kita susun strategi untuk acara menyelinap nanti." kata Minato melerai.

"Tumben elu pinter, Kem." balas Hidan nepuk pundak Minato.

"Gua Minato, bukannya **'K-e-m'**!" bentak Minato gak terima.

"Iya, nama elu Kem – Minakem- Minato Kemplo!" jelas Hidan langsung di getok pake sepatu Minakem, eh? Maksud author Minato Kemplo. _***di rasengan***_

"Baiklah temen-temen, jangan pada ribut, nih gue mau jelasin rencana kita buat ntar malem." kata Pein melerai. " Gue tadi udah masukin obat tidur di makanannya Itachi yang dibuatin kusus oleh koki baru kita, terus nanti kita bakalan menyelinap ke kamarnya Itachi dan menggeledah tubuh Itachi. Terakhir, kita mastiin dia itu cowok apa cewek." terang Pein menjelaskan.

"Tunggu dulu, itu artinya kita bakalan _nelanjangin_ Itachi donk?" tanya Hidan lebay mode on.

"Bingo! Tepat sekali!" balas Pein pasang nice guy. "Emang kenapa? Kalian keberatan?" tanya Pein mengintrogasi.

"Bukan gitu Pein, tapi kan itu artinya kita…"

"Itu artinya kita melanggar **HAMH**! _(Hak Asasi Makhluk Hidup)_" potong Minato ngebikin Hidan kaget setengah mateng.

"Iya, iya! Lu kaga usah tereak segala Minakem!" bentak Hidan nyembur ke Minato.

"Elu juga kaga usah bales bentakin gua, bego!" balas Minato gak terima.

"BREEENTIIII!" tereak Pein ngejitak duo gaje yang ada di depannya.

_**Tok tok tok**_

Tiba-tiba terdengar ketukan pintu dari luar kamar Hidan.

"MASUK," balas Hidan, Pein, dan Minato kompak.

_Clek_

Pintupun terbuka dan terlihat sesosok makhluk yang masuk ke kamar Hidan.

"HAH? ELO!" tereak Pein, Hidan dan Minato kaget kompak.

_**(TAMAT)**_

_*dilempar computer*_

"Elo! I-itachi uchiha!" tereak Hidan lebay mode on.

"Hah..hah…hah.."

Belum sempat Itachi menjawab, Minato malah udah kena serangan jantung karena saking kagetnya.

"Minato, elu kenapa?" tanya Pein kaget ngeliat Minato sesak napas.

"Heh Pein, jangan malah nanya donk! Elo mendingan cepat bawa Minakem ke ranjang!" balas Hidan marah-marah.

"Ngapain dibawa ke ranjang? Emang mao bulan madu malam pertama?" tanya Pein dengan begonya dan langsung digaplok Hidan.

"Gak-gak papa… di sini saja.." kata Minato terengah.

"Minakem… udah, lu kagak usah bacot lagi, diem aja…" kata Hidan hampir mewek.

"Iya Kem, jangan lupa nyebut biar masuk surga gak kayak orang sesat di sono!" ucap Pein nunjuk-nunjuk Hidan.

"Lu mau gue sabit, yah?" bentak Hidan esmosi mengeluarkan sabit mata tiganya.

"Sudah, sepertinya dia mau mengatakan sesuatu," sela Itachi melerai Pein dan Hidan yang udah mau mulai perang shinobi ke-5.

"Temen-temen, gua mau wasiat nih…" sela Minato yang dari tadi gak kebagian dialog karena bacotan teman-temannya.

"Iya kem, elu cepetan bilang, gue udah pegel nih expresi sedih mulu," balas Hidan dicetok Itachi dan Pein pake sepatu.

"Gua… ma.. mau ka…kalo gua ntar matek… to…tolong ka..kalian sampaikan pa..pada Kushina ka..kalo gu…gua telah… gua telah mengandung anaknya lima bulan…" ucap Minato putus-putus.

_Krikk…kriiikkk…_

Sunyi…

"Mati ajah lo ke nerakaaaaa!" bentak Hidan kembali mengeluarkan sabit bermata tiganya.

"Sa-sabar… sabar…" Itachi berusaha menghalangi Hidan, sementara Hidan berhasil dihadang, Pein malah udah nyekek Minato dengan nafsu membunuh.

_(skip)_

Pein, Hidan, dan Itachi duduk manis, Minato benjol tingkat tiga.

"Itachi, kok lu ada di sini?" tanya Pein mengawali.

"Itu, sebenarnya…" Itachi berhenti. Hidan dan Pein bengong. Minato ngupil _*dirasengan untuk yang ke 2 kalinya*_

"se-sebenarnya Kisame… dia telah mengusirku…" lanjut Itachi tiba-tiba nangis tersedu-sedu _(backsound: ratapan anak tiri –halah-)_.

**BRAAAKK**

"Apa kamu bilang?"

'_Eh copot, celana gue melorot,'_ batin Itachi kaget karena Hidan tiba-tiba ngebanting meja.

"Dia bilang, kalo dia diusir Kisame, aliran sesat!" balas Minato santai.

"Gue kaga nanya elo, Kemplo!" sahut Hidan.

"Heh udah! Nih kalian kok malah pada berantem sih!" lerai Pein untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Lalu? Kenapa dia ngusir kamu?" tanya Pein kemudian.

"Entahlah, aku sendiri tidak tahu kenapa dia jadi begitu," jelas Itachi makin sedih.

'_Gaswat! Si Kisame pasti ngira kalo Itachi cewek, makanya dia gak mau deket-deket ama Itachi, duh… kasian banget sih,' _batin Pein simpatik.

"Terus, ngapain kamu ke sini?" tanya Minato agak jeles dikit (?).

"Aku ma-"

"KECOAAK!" potong Hidan nunjuk-nunjuk lantai di bawah kaki Itachi.

"GYA! Gue gak suka kecoa!" tereak Itachi lebay langsung meluk-meluk Hidan.

"Hah? Kecoak? Mana-mana?" tanya Pein antusias sampai ngambil sandal jepit author buat nimpuk kecoak yang nyasar ke fic cew cow yang suci _–halah-_

"Mana sih kecoaknya?" tanya Minato dan Pein frustasi dari tadi nyari gak ketemu.

"Ehehehehehe…" Hidan cuma ketawa-ketiwi gaje dipeluk oleh Itachi. Pein dan Minato bengong dan saling pandang.

'_Jadi bo'ong yah?'_ batin keduanya kompak.

"Wuah, Itachi chan! Kecoaknya ada tiga di deket kaki kamu tuh," kata Minato ikutan jail.

"GYAAA!" teriak Itachi makin kenceng meluk Hidan.

'_Oh, DJ, terima kasih udah ngasih kebahagiaan buat gue, punya temen yang baik hati, ramah-tamah, tidak sombong, rajin menabung, namun rada sedeng dikit kayak si Minakem. Terus udah bikin gue dapet pelukan erat gini.'_ batin Hidan komat-kamit.

'_Moga aja Itachi beneran cewek, kalo bener begitu, lengkap sudah kehidupanku, namun walaupun cowok juga gak papa dah, rada yaoi an dikit, yang penting gue ajib!'_ lanjutnya makin gaje.

'_Wah, si Hidan asek, neh!'_ batin Minato ikut gaje

**JTOOOKK**

**PLETOOKKK**

Tiga benjolan kini udah bersarang di kepala Hidan dan Minato.

"Mau main-main sampai kapan sih!" bentak Pein pasang deathglare. Sementara Itachi cuma bengong menatap tiga makhluk gaje yang ada di hadapannya.

"Oh, iya, Itachi tadi mau bilang apa?" tanya Pein kembali ke laptop, eh, kembali menatap Itachi dengan bling bling.

_*digetok reader*_

"Ah, iya, tadi pertanyaan nya apa yah?" tanya balik Itachi.

"Hah?" Pein bengong, Hidan cengok, Minato ngupil _(Prasaan dari tadi Minato ngupil mulu deh! *dirasengan untuk yang ke-3 x nya*)_.

"Elu ngapain ke sini, Itachi chan~" ulang Pein bertanya dengan gaya imut

_**(reader: *muntah*)**_.

"Oh, iya ya, sebenarnya aku ingin numpang tidur di sini, boleh gak?" tanya Itachi berharap. _*Itachi eyes no jutsu*_

_(author kejang-kejang, reader sweetdrop)._

"Apah? Serius loh?" tanya Pein nyembur ke Itachi. Itachi ngangguk sambil ngambil tissue dari sakunya buat ngelap wajah ciutnya yang kena hujan lokal Pein.

'_Hah? Berarti rencana gue bakalan tambah lancar donk!'_ batin Pein happy.

'_Gue bisa peluk-pelukan ama Itachi, terus ngintip dia ganti baju, terus liat tubuhnya, donk! Asoooyyy, dah!'_ batin Hidan najis.

'_Kapan ya gua ketemu semut itu lagi?'_ batin Minato polos ngangenin semut betina di chap 4. Sementara nan jauh di sana, Kushina nyiapin golok.

"Kumohon boleh, yah?" pinta Itachi memohon.

"IYAAA!" jawab Pein, Hidan, dan Minato serempak kompak kayak paduan suara yang fales.

"Lu boleh numpang di sini selama yang elu mau," kata Pein.

"REALLY?" Itachi sok Inggris.

"Oh, yes yes ewes-ewes bablas angine," jawab Pein ngangguk-angguk.

"Terima kasih kak Pein!" teriak Itachi langsung meluk Pein yang ada di hadapannya. Pein langsung blushing kayak tomat busuk. _'Dia bilang 'KAK','_ batin Pein makin blush. Hidan syok membatu _'Saingan gue nih,'_ batinnya melirik Pein dengan tatapan genit.

_**Reader: *GUBRAAKKK***_

Sementara Minato masih ngelamunin semut betina dari chap 4.

_**CLEK**_

Di saat itu juga, seseorang tiba-tiba membuka pintu kamar Hidan.

"PEIN BOKEEEEPP!" teriak seorang cewek saat melihat adegan panas yang baru dilihatnya.

Pein langsung tersentak kaget dan melepas pelukan Itachi. Ia menoleh ke asal suara tersebut dan mendapati bahwa Konan sudah berada di ambang pintu dengan wajah merah padam.

_GLEK_

Pein menelan ludah.

"Tadinya aku mau minta maaf untuk tamparanku yang tadi, tapi sekarang aku berubah pikiran! Kita PUTUS!" bentak Konan langsung pergi dengan membanting pintu. Pein membatu.

_KREEETEEEEKK…_

_KREEEETEEEEKK…_

Hatinya retak dan pecah berkeping-keping.

"Oh My Jashin! _(OMJ)_ Pein diputusin!" Hidan tereak lebay mode on.

"Hah? Konan jomblo donk!" Minato girang.

_Di rumah Minato._

"Khu… khu… khu…" Kushina senyum setan sambil ngasah lima butir golok.

_Back to Kos._

_**GLEK**_

'_Kok perasaan gua jadi gak enak yah?'_ batin Minato meriding.

"Ka… kak Pein… kamu baik-baik saja?" tanya Itachi simpati ke Pein. Pein hanya dapat bengong tanpa berkata secuil pun.

"I… Itachi chan, lebih baik kamu mandi saja dulu," ucap Hidan mencium pipi Itachi. Itachi hanya bengong terus ngangguk kemudian pergi ke kamar mandi.

'_Hidan kok tau kalo aku belum mandi ya?'_ batin Itachi heran.

'_Itachi kok nurut ajah ya gue cium?'_ batin Hidan gaje.

"Hey, Pein ayo kita intip Itachi!" ajak Hidan semangat.

"Hah? Bego lu! Pein sedang _**broken heart**_ tau, jadi dia ga napsu ama body nya Itachi, iya kan Pein?" tanya Minato memastikan. Pein pun mengangguk walaupun dalem ati geleng-geleng.

"Lho? Lalu giman dengan misi kita?" tanya Hidan cemas.

"Iyah, tentu saja batal!" jawab Minato seenteng ngangkat karung beras _(inget! cuma karungnya ) –halah-_

"KURANG AJAR! Tentu saja misi ini tidak boleh batal!" tereak seseorang yang tiba-tiba mendobrak pintu kamar Hidan.

Seorang pria yang tinggi, besar, dengan white hair style, salah satu dari tiga legenda sannin yang di mana setiap bayi akan menangis bila mendengar namanya dan seluruh wanita _(C-A-N-T-I-K)_ akan menjerit jika melihatnya. Dialah seorang pria yang mempesona… _***reader muntah***_ pertapa dari gunung Myoboku…

_(treng… treeeng…)_

J-I-R-A-I-Y-A…

**JIRAIYA!**

_Jreng… _

_Jreeeng… _

_jreeeeeng…_

'_Gilak, openingnya panjang amat!'_ batin reader sweetdrop.

"Guruuu!" tereak Hidan dan Minato lebay. Pein muntah.

"Guru, kamu kemana saja~? Kami cemas dan bingung lho mencari guru~" ucap Hidan jadi bences _(bencong)_.

"HO HO HO… maafkan aku murid-murid ku tersayang, aku tadi sedang negosiasi sama author biar bisa bikin ending gue ama Itachi," balas Jiraiya bangga.

"APAH? Endingnya guru sama Itachi? Oh My Jashin! Tabok gue dan bilang kalau ini bo'ong!" tereak Hidan lebay over dosis.

**PLAAAAAKKK**

Dengan sangat elit, Minato pun mengabulkan permintaan Hidan.

"Dan, ini bo'ongan," ucap Minato santai pada Hidan yang udah benjut.

"Jangan nabok beneran donk!" bentak Hidan gak terima.

"Udah udah," lerai Jiraiya. "Lho? Kenapa nih sama Pein?" tanya Jiraiya yang melihat Pein sedang pundung di pojok ruangan.

"Rese, deh Pein! Jangan bilang kalo pierching kamu ilang lagi," ucap Jiriya lebay ketularan Hidan.

"Guru, Pein sedang _broken heart_ abis diputusin ama Konan," terang Minato ngikut alay.

"APAH? DIPUTUSIN? Di sambung gak bisa ya boo~" balas Hidan dan Jiraiya bences kompak gak ketulungan. _*disabit dan dirasengan*_

"Sudah Pein… nanti juga dapat yang baru…"

_**Jduuuaakk**_

_**Jduuuuaaaakkk**_

_**Jduuuuuuuaaaaaakkkk**_

Serangan pierching bertubi-tubi menyerang Jiraiya, namun untungnya meleset semua dan malah kena Hidan dan Minato.

"Pein, dengerin guru…" Jiraiya mengangkat wajah Pein dan memandang wajahnya lekat-lekat.

_^Jiraiya inner: HOEEK… gue mau muntah…^_

Pein hanya dapat menatap wajah gurunya yang udah mulai menghijau (?).

"A-apa guru?" tanyanya bingung.

"Kamu jangan bersedih, masih ada Itachi yang menunggu untuk diintip!" jawab Jiraiya menangis ala Guy sensei.

Latar deburan ombak pun ikut terlihat indah saat matahari terbenam.

"Betul! Betul! Betul!" kata Minato dan Hidan kompak koor Upin Ipin.

Pein melihat sekeliling. Tiga makhluk dengan puppy eyes yang bikin mood pengen boker.

"Baiklah, ayo kita intip Itachi," katanya kemudian.

'_**Dari tadi kek!'**_ batin all serempak kompak.

Mereka pun segera menuju kamar mandi.

"Biar lebih adil, kita intip bersama, OK?" kata Jiraiya diikuti anggukan oleh muridnya. Mereka berempat pun mulai mengintip kamar mandi.

"Adu Dan, lu jangan di atas gua napa she? Gua jadi gak bisa liat nih!" protes Minato.

"Iya nih si Hidan! Seenak jidat ajah!" tambah Pein gak terima.  
"Sssssttt! Kalian jangan pada ribut!" bisik Jiraiya geregetan.

"Iya guru, mereka berdua nih yang sewot." sahut Hidan yang dari tadi disalahkan.

" Ya dah, tuker posisi aja." usul Jiraiya yang disetujui oleh ketiga muridnya.

Maka ganti Pein dan Minato yang ngintip dari atas sedangkan Jiraiya dan Hidan yang ngintip dari bawah.

"Heh, lu keliatan gak?" tanya Pein ke orang yang ada dibawahnya.

"KAGAK!" dengan tegas Hidan menjawab.

Saking seriusnya mereka ngintip _(kek kerjaan penting pak presiden ajah)_ sampai-sampai mereka tak menyadari kalau dibelakang mereka ada seorang cewek berambut panjang pink, manis, imut, keren, mempesona, a.k.a author _(all: *muntah berjamaah*)._

"Heh! Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan di depan kamar mandi begitu?" tanyanya entah pada tembok atau kentut (?).

_Kriiik… kriiiiiik…_

Tak ada jawaban.

'_Apa suara saiya kurang keras ya? Maklum, suara cempreng…'_ batinnya.

"Ehem… ehem…" Uchi berdehem sebelum berbicara lagi. Ia ambil toa masjid milik pak Paijo dan tereak.

"**APA YANG SEDANG KALIAN LAKUKAN DI DEPAN KAMAR MANDI, HAH?**" tanyanya sekuat jiwa dan raga sambil kembang-kempis.

_Alhasil, _

**NIHIL!**

Para pengintip ini tak memperhatikannya.

_(all: kasian deh lu!)_

Uchi jadi ingat sebuah nasehat.

_Nasehat kakeknya Hidan_.

_**Kakeknya Hidan: jangan berkecil hati, tetap semangat dan terjang teruss! Jangan lupa diimbangi dengan sembahyang pada De-**_

STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!

Uchi bukan aliran sesat dan kata De-sensor adalah kata tabu dalam hidupnya.

"Kakek Hidan bilang saiya harus tetap semangat dan terjang terus. Ya dah, saiya terjang terusssss!" katanya dengan semangat membara.

Maka, Uchi pun bersiap-siap lari marathon.

_**All: *GUBRAAAK***_

"Ya udah, saiya mau lari dulu, kalian jangan pada ngitipin kamar mandi _^nurani: Konan lagi pergi, seluruh rumah isinya cowok^_ kalian napsu ya ama cowok." katanya.

**JLEEEGEEEEEEEEEER**

Hati para shinobi pengintip seperti tersambar kirin milik Sasuke.

_Sasuke: akhirnya gue tampil juga~ _

Sasuke pasang pose cool dengan segenap jiwa ke-narsis-an-nya.

_Reader: *sweetdrop*_

"Hoi author brengsek! Itachi itu cewek tau!" tereak Jiraiya gak terima dan mau nonjok author. Berhubung authornya udah lari marathon, maka Jiraiya pun malah ngikut lari marathon.

_(ini gak tau authornya yang dengan bego nulis cerita rumet apa Jiraiya nya yang emang udah bego dari asalnya) –dirasengan-_

"Lho? Lho? Lho? Guru mau ke-"

_Kriiieeeeet… kriiiiieeeeeeeetttt…_

Suara deritan pintu berbunyi.

3…2…1…

_**JBRUUUUAAAAAAKKK**_

Dalam hitungan jari, pintu yang mereka sandari untuk mengintip tiba-tiba jebol, ambrol, soak, a.k.a ancur. Dan ketiga pengintip pun melihat suatu pemandangan yang menyilaukan mata.

"Kalian lagi ngapain? Mau mandi juga ya?" tanya Itachi heran.

"GYAAAAAAA!" para shinobi malah tereak, Itachi tutup kuping rapet-rapet.

"I… itachi… lu ternyata cowok…" Pein syok gak karuan.

'_Hah? Berarti gue yaoi donk?'_ batin Hidan ngangguk-ngangguk kek baru dapat ilham dari DJ-nya.

'_Oh, ya ambruuk ada semut.'_ batin Minato girang (?)

"Yah, kak Pein… kan dari awal aku emang cowok. Memang sapa bilang aku cewek?" balas Itachi mulai memakai baju dan jubah akatsukinya.

"Ta… tapi guru bilang…"

"Pein, guru datang!" potong Hidan menyela pembicaraan Pein.

"Itachi, lu jadi cewek!" perintah Pein nunjuk-nunjuk anu Itachi pake jari tengah. Itachi sweetdrop.

"Lha? Apa yang terjadi ini? Kenapa pintu kamar mandinya jadi rusak gini?" Jiraiya datang sambil kaget.

" Oh, Itachi-chan, kamu manis sekali!" Jiraiya terak lebay mau meluk Itachi, tapi dihentikan oleh Minato.

'_nice job MINAKEM!'_ batin all kompak.

"Guru, gua mau ngomong bentar," kata Minato langsung gandeng tangan Jiraiya dengan mesra *?* dan menariknya ke luar.

Itachi cengok. "Ada apa sih?" tanyanya bingung.

"Itachi lu **HARUS** jadi cewek!" tegas Pein untuk yang ketiga kalinya.

"Tapi, kenapa harus?" tanya Itachi makin bingung.

"Iya Pein, kan jelas-jelas Itachi punya **tit tit**, tapi kenapa harus jadi cewek?" Hidan ikut nimbruk.

" Itu karena-"

"Yah, walaupun gue juga sih setuju-setuju ajah," sela Hidan lagi.

**BLEEETAAAKKK**

Hidan benjol tingkat dua.

"Itu karena guru," jawab Pein singkat.

"HAH? Guru? Kenapa? Dia mesum? Udah dari dulu In," ucap Hidan mangut-mangut. Diikuti Itachi yang mengiyakan.

"Bukan bbbbegoo! Kalo guru sampek tau Itachi cowok, nanti gue yang bakalan jadi korban pelampiasan. Bisa bonyok gue," terang Pein.

"Bwahahaha! Itu nasip lu…" Hidan ngakak. Itachi ngekek. Reader sweetdrop.

"Heh! Sesat! Kalo gue kena damprat, elu ama si Minakem juga bakalan kena tau! Lu kagak tau kalo guru Jiraiya lagi marah sih! Dan lu, Itachi, kalo ampek guru tau kalo elu cowok bakalan gue usir lu dari Kos gue. Biar lu balik ke kediaman Uchiha, tinggal di sono bareng pantat ayam," ancam Pein.

"Hah? Pein tega lu… masa gue juga kena?" Hidan memelas.

"Oh, ya jelas donk! Elu kan muridnya guru juga," Pein senyum setan.

"Kak Pein! Tolong jangan usir aku dari Kos ini!" teriak Itachi langsung berlutut sambil megangin kakinya Pein.

'_Heh! Gilak nih Uchiha,'_ batin Hidan kaget. "Itachi lu kagak usah pake berlutut nyembah-nyembah si Pein. Tuh keenakan dia," kata Hidan sambil nunjuk Pein yang senyum gaje. "He, nie anak Pasti mikirnya ngeres." sambung Hidan ditampol Pein.

"Iya habis kalau aku kembali ke kediaman Uchiha berarti aku harus serumah sama Sasuke," ucap Itachi memelas.

"Lha kan dia adik lu," sahut Hidan.

"Iya, adik stess," balas Itachi. "Pokoknya kak Pein jangan usir aku! Aku akan lakukan apa saja!" Itachi memelas.

"Mudah, makanya kamu jadi cewek," ucap Pein.

* * *

_~WAIT FOR NEXT STORY~_

**=TAMAT=**

**

* * *

**

Reader bengong. "Ini udah tamat?"

Uchi: "Dengan berat hati saiya menjawab, IYA,"

_***DIGETOK***_

Bagi yang pengen tau kisah lanjutannya, bisa membaca di fic saiya dengan judul yang berbeda. Arigato minna san! ^_^

Maaf, updatenya lama. _*digebukin*_


End file.
